Cloudy Day
by RedestRose
Summary: CHAP. 7 UP! Skye is out of Zach's clutches, and now lives with the love of her life, Brad. But will she be happy? 2nd in the Lawrence Series
1. PROLOGUE

Dark Clouds  
  
Prologue  
  
We were escorted into the hospital quietly, the woman officer making sure that I was OK. Brad had to carry me in, because I was too weak to stand. My eyes fluttered open and closed, my body begging me to stay awake, but wanting to sleep at the same time. Brad carried me into an examining room, and lay me down on the bed, stroking my hair back.  
  
"Brad," I moaned. A shiver went up my spine. He quieted me, and brushed his lips against my cheek. I heard a team of doctors rushing in, asking each other what had happened. I moaned again.  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to leave the room," one of the doctors said to Brad.  
  
"Brad, don't go," I groaned, reaching out to take his hand. He took it and squeezed it.  
  
"I'll just be right outside," he said softly, and released my hand.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" I cried, my eyes opening, the light blinding me. I sheilded my eyes from it. The doctor urged me to lay back.  
  
"No, I wan't Brad," I snapped hoarsely, and felt dizzy. My eyelids fluttered, my throat feeling dry. The room began to spin, and suddenly, everything went black, and I felt my body plop against the pillows. 


	2. ONE: Recovery

Chapter 1  
  
Recovery  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I had been unconscious, but when I woke, it was still dark outside. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around. Brad was sitting by the bed, his head lay against the bed. I moaned, and he woke up, looking around quickly.  
  
"Oh Skye, you're up," he said, and leaped forward to give me a hug. I embraced him weakly.  
  
"Oh, I was so worried about you," he told me as he rained my face with kisses. I sighed. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes. When I looked back, I saw Zach smirking. I screamed quickly, and released him, curling up into a ball.  
  
"No Skye, It's me Brad, Brad," he said quickly, and crawled into the bed next to me. My body was trembling, and tears pooled in my eyes. He embraced me slowly, bringing me to his body. The doctor walked in, and I looked up.  
  
"Good evening Skye," he greeted merrily. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. He looked at the clipboard that he held in his hands.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I didn't answer. He sighed, and walked over to the edge of the bed, glancing at my charts, then shoving them back into the slot at the front of the bed.  
  
"Well, you seem to be physically fine," he commented to me with a sincere smile. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Skye, the police mentioned to me that you were . . . raped," he blurted carelessly. The image drifted into my mind, projecting itself in front of my eyes. I shivered. "How many times did he rape you?"  
  
"About 5," I whispered hoarsely. He nodded, and thought for a moment.  
  
"I'd like to run a pregnancy test on you," he replied. "There is a chance that you could be carrying Zachary James' child." My eyes widened and my lip trembled.  
  
"I'll be right back," the doctor said, and hurried out of the room. I turned to Brad. He bit his lip nervously. That wasn't giving me much support, which made me burst out into tears. Brad held me tighter, stroking my hair back. I closed my eyes, wishing that this was all just a big nightmare.  
  
The doctor entered the room. "By the way, I'm Dr. Broadsen," he introduced himself. I nodded quickly. He handed me a cup. I inched to the side of the bed, and stood up, my legs weak. I held onto the bed for support, and took the cup from his hands, and went into the bathroom to do what I had to do. I came out and handed the cup back to Dr. Broadsen. He nodded, and hurried out of the room. I crawled back into bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin.  
  
"Why did this happen to me?" I whispered to myself, a stray tear falling down my cheek. Brad flicked it away from me, and sighed heavily. It looked like he didn't know what to say. I didn't either. I sat there, staring at the bed, waiting for the results of the test to come back.  
  
Time passed quickly, and Dr. Broadsen came back, carrying the results. I wrung my hands nervously, awaiting the answer. He began with a sigh.  
  
"Skye, you have three options. One. You could have the baby sent into an adoption center-"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I wailed, and burst out into another set of tears. Brad held me tighter.  
  
"Yes you are. Now as I was saying. You could have the baby send to an adoption center, you could raise the child, or abort it."  
  
"Abort! Abort! Abort!" I screamed. He held up his hand to silence me.  
  
"OK then. Then that shall be done. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped. He nodded.  
  
"I'll make the arrangements," he mumbled, and hurried out of the room. I looked at Brad.  
  
"Skye," he said, and closed his eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"It's all a big nightmare, it's all a big nightmare," I repeated to myself, shaking my head. He cupped my face, and kissed me. I flashed back to Zach kissing me, his hands crawling up my body. I pulled away, and clenched my hands into fists, resisting the urge to scream.  
  
"I just can't," I said softly to Brad, turning to him. He nodded.  
  
"I know darling, I should have thought of that," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. I sighed, and the doctor came back.  
  
"OK Skye, let's get ready," he said. Brad crawled off of the bed, took my hand, and gingerly kissed it.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," he said softly, and shuffled out of the room, his head lowered. It tore my heart in two to see him so disappointed. The doctor did something to the bed, and started to wheel me out of the room. I closed my eyes, sighed, and waited for it to be over.  
  
I woke up again, in a recovery room. The doctor was looking his clipboard, and noticed that I had awaken.  
  
"The abortion was a success," he told me. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Since you haven't been harmed, we're going to release you tomorrow morning," he reported. I nodded.  
  
"Can I get something to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, of course, you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?"  
  
"Yes. You slept for a long time," he reported to me. I sighed, and shrugged quickly.  
  
"I'll bring something back from the cafeteria," he said quickly, and waltzed out of the room. I lay back on the pillows, and closed my eyes.  
  
Where was mommy? Surely she must have heard of the news, and must be rushing down here to feel sorry for me, I thought. Someone walked into the room.  
  
"That was quick," I said, figuring it was the doctor, but it was the police woman that had taken me to the hospital.  
  
"Hello," she greeted, walking over to the chair by my bedside and sat down, gripping the railing. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."  
  
"I'm OK," I said in a small voice, looking down.  
  
"Just to let you know, Zach was booked in the county jail last night," she reported. I looked up. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sharp bun. Her hazel eyes reflected her emotion, and her fair skin was glowing.  
  
"I'm glad," I muttered, scowling.  
  
"I thought that you could use a good lawyer, so I'm going to recommend my lawyer." She handed me a cream colored business card. I nodded.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly.  
  
"Her name is Lydia Becker. She's quite good," she replied.  
  
"I'll give her a call," I mumbled, and lay the card on the table next to me. The doctor walked back in the room, carrying a tray full of food. He walked over to me and placed it in my lap.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and picked up the fork and started to eat. The woman police officer stood.  
  
"Hope you feel better," she said. I smiled.  
  
"I didn't catch you're name," I called to her.  
  
"Robin Monroe," she replied, and walked out of the room. I started to eat again as the doctor followed her out. I munched quietly, wondering where Brad could be. Finally, he came in and smiled.  
  
"How did everything go?" he asked, coming over to kiss my cheek.  
  
"The doctor says that everything was fine," I told him. He nodded, and sat down, sighing as he did so.  
  
"Skye, I shouldn't have left when Zach told me that you were gone," he said sadly. I looked up.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," I said as the image flashed through my mind. I blinked it away.  
  
"I wasn't even thinking about it. I just wanted to see you," he said quickly. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his.  
  
"Brad. . ." my voice trailed off, and I bit my lip. He shook his head, and was about to say something, but I pressed my fingers to his lips.  
  
"Let's not talk about it," I said quickly, and kissed his cheek. He nodded and smiled, crawling onto the bed with me.  
  
"I found an apartment just perfect for the two of us. I'm moving in my stuff tomorrow. A few days after you get home, we can go back and get your things," he said. I shuddered.  
  
"OK," I choked. He smiled and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're going to be OK," he said, and stroked back my hair. I closed my eyes. I hope I was going to be OK.  
  
The next morning, I was brought to Brad's house. His mother welcomed me warmly, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you're OK," she sobbed, and embraced me tightly. I nodded and wiped away some tears. She held me out in front of her, smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll have the guest bedroom prepared for you," she said quickly, and went upstairs to do so. I turned to Brad. He smiled, and took my hand and led me into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, looking through the refrigerator. I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," I muttered, and looked around. I remembered having dinner here so many times, which brought a smile to my face. Brad poured a glass of water for himself, and gulped it down quickly. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"The bedroom is ready," Lucille Collington announced, and stepped into the living room. Zach scooped me up, and carried me into the guest room, lying me down on the bed.  
  
It was a good sized room, with a bookshelf full of books, a small desk, a dresser, and a night stand. I curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes. Brad slowly lay himself beside me.  
  
"Welcome home," he whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. I sighed, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
Later on that night, Zach knocked on my door. It was about dinner time, so I expected that he was calling me to dinner. I put the book down that I was reading, and opened the door. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Good evening. Dinner, is served," he said, nodding his head once and smiling. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked, looking at him oddly.  
  
"I'm fine, and you will be too when you come downstairs." He took my hand and pulled me downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. He brought me into the dining room, and he stopped. So did my heart.  
  
The lights were turned off, only candles illuminating the room. My eyes widened as he led me to my seat. I sat down, glaring at the table. All of my favorite dishes were placed out on fancy plates that I had never seen before.  
  
"I cooked it all myself. That's my grandmother's China," he said, nodding to the plates. I smiled weakly. He sat down across from me, and began to eat, pouring a glass of wine. I took it from him, and sipped it. Zach stared at me as I ate quietly. I darted my glance away, feeling uncomfortable when he stared at me so intently. When I was finished, I shoved my plate in front of me, and stood up. I had a few glasses of wine, which made me dizzy, and I grabbed the back of the chair. Zach tossed his napkin on his plate, and came to my side.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"I'm just going to go to bed," I said, heading towards the stairs. My knees weakened, and I started to fall to the floor, but Zach caught me before I could hit the ground. He sighed, and headed towards the stairs. When we passed my room, I started to babble to him about it.  
  
"They are fixing something in your bathroom. You'll have to sleep in my room tonight," he explained. My heart stopped.  
  
"But aren't there guests rooms I can stay in?" I sputtered quickly.  
  
"They are also fixing something in the rooms. The only room that isn't being repaired is mine," he said, heading towards his room.  
  
"No, Zach, that's OK, I'll just sleep downstairs," I stammered, but we had already entered his room, and he shut the door, closing out all of my hope. He carried me to the bed, and I scrambled off of it, but he had pinned me down.  
  
"I hope you sleep well tonight," he said sneakily, a devilish smile on his face. My eyes widened as I attempted to get away from him. He kept his grip strong.  
  
"You don't even know how long I've wanted you here. Even from the moment I met you. You're everything that a wife is supposed to be: Smart, caring, and especially beautiful. Skye, I love you so bad, it hurts," he brought his face closer to mine. I turned my head away. He turned my head back.  
  
"I intend to have things go my way tonight, no mistakes. I've let you escape before, but this time, you can't get away." And with those last words, he kissed me, his tongue trying to get into my mouth. I turned my head away, but he turned it back, crawling on the bed, straddling my legs. I tried to scream, but it was impossible while he was kissing me, his hand crawled up and reached my breast. I tried to brush it away, but he kept it planted there. He pulled away, and started to take off my shirt. I screamed like hell. As loud as I could, hopefully ear shattering. He slapped his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't even start screaming," he warned, and lifted my shirt slowly. I shook my head, telling myself that this wasn't true, but it was as real as it got, unfortunately. He had my shirt off now, and tossed it on the ground.  
  
"Zach, please," I moaned. He smiled.  
  
"You'll be moaning my name soon, I promise," he whispered. I gasped, and used all of my strength to wriggle out from underneath him, but that exhausted me quickly, and gave him a better advantage. Tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
"Zach, don't do this!" I screamed, but then he kissed me, forcing his tongue to meet mine. He was slowly undressing me, tossing my clothes on the floor. After I was undressed, he peeled away his clothes, and lay them beside mine in a pile. He kissed me, then entered me. I gasped, then screamed.  
  
"Zach!" I screamed, pounding on his back with my free hand. He kept his eyes closed.  
  
"Skye, oh Skye," he moaned. I screamed louder, and harder, wondering if anyone could hear me. He caressed my body, raining kissed everywhere. I cried, I screamed, I moaned in pain as he continued on.  
  
Finally, after I thought that it would never end, he stopped, and lay beside me, trembling. He grabbed me, and pulled me over to his bare chest.  
  
"Wasn't that good darling?" he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I shook my head.  
  
"No," I moaned, feeling dirty inside.  
  
"There isn't anything to worry about darling. Nobody will know," he coaxed. I continued to shake my head.  
  
"Zach, please, don't do this," I moaned, my eyelids growing heavier. I had no choice but to close my eyes and go to sleep.  
  
"Yes, that's it darling, relax," he whispered before I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up screaming. I looked around the room, sweat pouring from my brow. Brad bolted into the room, wearing only his boxers.  
  
"Skye, what's wrong?" he asked, running over to the bed and kneeling beside it. I shook my head.  
  
"Zach . . . he," I breathed, my heart racing beyond it's normal speed.  
  
"Shh," Brad crooned, pulling me into his embrace. I caught my breath, and sighed.  
  
"That's better," he whispered and kissed my forehead. He released me, and pulled back the covers on the bed. I shook my head.  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked softly. He smiled.  
  
"Sure," he said, and took my hand and helped me up, taking me into his room. He shut the door, and helped me into his bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and looked at Brad. He smiled, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night," he said, and slung his arm around my waist. I exhaled and closed my eyes, making myself believe that Zach couldn't hurt me again.  
  
In the morning, I woke up with Brad beside me, silently sleeping. I sat up, scratched my head, and looked at the clock. It was about 10. I groaned and flopped back down, trying to go to sleep, but it was no use. I sighed, and threw the covers off of me, making sure that I didn't wake up Brad. I went downstairs to make myself something for breakfast, but Lucille was already making breakfast. She glanced my way and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," she said sincerely and cracked an egg into the pan. I smiled and sat down at the table.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked. I gulped.  
  
"OK, I guess," I mumbled, and looked down at the table. Brad walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," he mumbled to his mother, and sat down next to me. His mother finished making breakfast, and slid the eggs on to two plate and put them in front of us with a fork.  
  
"Just let me know if you need anything." She walked out of the room. Me and Brad ate quietly, either from lack of sleep, or just trying to find something to say.  
  
"I'm moving my things out today," Brad announced, finishing the last of his meal and standing up to put it into the kitchen. He took my plate also.  
  
"Oh," I muttered, and wiped my mouth off.  
  
"Do you want to get your things today? You don't have any clothes with you," he pointed out. I froze. Just the thought of going back into Dark Shadows gave me a cold shiver that ran up my spine. I swallowed. Brad looked at me.   
  
"We don't have to go today," he said quickly, putting our plates in the sink with a loud clash. I shook my head.  
  
"No, no. We'll go today," I whispered, standing up. He smiled.  
  
"Let me get dressed, and we'll be on our way," he declared, and raced up to his room to dress. I paced around the kitchen nervously. Relax Skye, you're just going to get your things. There's no harm in that, is there? I asked myself. I shook my head in dissagreement.  
  
You don't even know. 


	3. TWO: A visit to Dark Shadows

Chapter 2  
  
A visit to Dark Shadows  
  
As Brad's car pulled up to the house, a cold shiver ran up my spine. I thought I would never be back here again. Brad came around and opened the door for me, taking my hand and helping me out of the car. I sighed, and stared back at the house which held so many bad remembrances for me. My feet moved across the wet grass, still damp from the recent rains. I stared at the door for a minute, wondering if I would really go inside. My hand traveled to my jean pocket, where mysteriously, was my house key. I watched it glimmer in the sunlight, and shoved it into the keyhole. The lock clicked, and the door creaked open.  
  
Everything was just how it had been since the last time I had been here. Some of the candles still remained from the dinner. My lip trembled as I stepped forward and walked over to the stairs. Brad followed obediently, holding my hand tightly, our fingers laced together. The wind whistled through the windows, sounding like whispers. Soon, I stared at my bedroom door. My trembling hand went to the door knob, and threw the door open.   
  
Everything had been the same since I had been in here last, just like the living room. I glanced around the room quickly, my eyes drifting over every item. Brad walked over to the closet and threw the doors open, bringing out my things and placing them on the bed. I went to my dresser and started to take out my things also and pack them in suitcases I had found in the hall closet.   
  
"I'll be right back," Brad said, and went downstairs to fetch boxes. I looked around the room. There wasn't anything more that I could do. I sighed and stepped out into the hallway. Down the hall, Zach's bedroom door was cracked. My heart thumped faster. Then, I made a decision.   
  
I was going back to my prison. The place where Zach had held me for about 4 weeks. My footsteps thundered in my ears as I walked to the door, pushing it open. Memories flooded to my head, making me dizzy for a moment, but I fought it off and walked inside. The bed was unmade, the clothes were piled on the floor, the balcony door was still open, the compartment where Zach had hid the key, was still open also. I stepped forward, running my fingers along the bedspread.   
  
"I knew you would come back. You do love me after all," Zach said behind me. I turned around, and screamed once he had grabbed my shoulders.   
  
"Do not cry my darling," he said.   
  
"Skye!" Brad called from a distance. I tried to fight Zach off when he tried to embrace me. Tears streamed down my cheeks.   
  
"Skye! No! It's me! Brad!" Brad shouted. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Skye," he whispered, stroking back my hair. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up. It was Brad who was embracing me, not Zach.   
  
"Brad," I moaned, crumbling to the floor. Brad helped me back up. "Look at what's he's doing to me," I sobbed.   
  
"Come on, let's go put your stuff downstairs and get out of here as fast as we can," he said softly. I nodded and buried my face into his chest. Brad walked with me back to my room, and grabbed the last things that I needed, then loaded it into the car.  
  
"Do you want to take your car?" Brad asked. A small, weak smile crept upon my lips. My pretty little red car. I nodded, and looked around for my keys. Zach had taken them from me, and I had no idea where he had put them. I found them under the bed, and ran downstairs, slamming the front door behind me. I ran into the garage, and crawled into my car, my perfume welcoming me. I smiled, sighed, and started up the engine. I pulled out of the garage, and rolled down my window.   
  
"Just follow me," he said, and sped off. I was close behind him. Since it was so quiet in the car, I turned on the radio.   
  
"Yesterday afternoon, Zachary James was arrested yesterday for counts of kidnapping and raping his 19 year old stepdaughter, Skye Lawrence. Skye was put under house arrest when Zach had confessed his love for her, and claimed that he wanted her all to himself. After 4 weeks of captivity, Skye finally found a way out of the house, and called the police. Wacky story, huh?" Tears came to my eyes. How could people be so . . . cruel? I turned off the radio, thinking that the story would be pasted on every radio station there was.   
  
Soon, we arrived at Brad's apartment complex. It was a 15 story complex that looked more like a 4 star hotel. I crawled out of the car, slamming the door, and helped Brad unload the things out of the car. We loaded it onto the elevator, and pressed the 5 floor button, riding up slowly. Brad unlocked the door, and entered. It was a large 2 room apartment, with a large kitchen and 2 bathrooms. Some of the furniture was already unloaded. Brad turned to me.   
  
"Why don't you go and take a nap in the bedroom? I'll take care of everything," Brad said.   
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked. He shook his head, and I sighed.   
  
"OK then, but wake me up when you need any help," I said and shuffled into the bedroom. The bed was made with blue plaid sheets. I kicked off my shoes, and crawled into bed, hugging a pillow to me. Fatigue slipped over me quickly, and soon, I was sound asleep.   
  
A storm washed over the apartment quickly. Brad was asleep beside me, and I was wide awake, my eyes glued to the ceiling. I thought I heard the front door open, which made me sit up quickly. It couldn't be, I thought. I grabbed my robe and put it on quickly, pulling the rope taught. I looked at Brad for a moment, kissed his forehead, and slowly walked out into the living room.   
  
The window was cracked, a small breeze lifting my hair up. I circled the house, checking closets, the spare bedroom, the bathrooms, and the closets. Finally, after I had convinced myself that Zach couldn't have possibly entered the house, I walked down the hall, back to the bedroom. A hand came around and slapped itself over my mouth as an arm went around my waist and pulled me away from the door. I screamed, but it was muffled by the hand. I looked up. Zach was smiling coldly, kissing the top of my forehead. I tried to pry his arm off my waist, and his hand off of my mouth, but he held on firmly. I shook my head.   
  
"Don't struggle darling, just make this easy for me, for once," he whispered. I shook my head and tried to bite his hand. He pulled me violently in the other direction.   
  
"You just don't learn, do you?" he asked, pulling out rope somehow from his pocket. He tied my hands to my sides and wrapped a bandana around my mouth. He scooped me up and kissed the tip of my nose. I pulled my head away, but his hand pushed it back.   
  
"Time to go home," he said merrily, and headed out the door, slamming it behind him.   
  
I jolted up in bed, my clothes sticking to my body because of sweat. I looked at the room. More things had been moved inside. I caught my breath and threw the covers off of my legs, and walked into the living room. Brad was in the kitchen, making dinner. He noticed I had woken up and smiled and walked over to me.   
  
"How are you feeling? Did you sleep good?" he asked. I nodded.   
  
"Yes," I lied. He walked back over to the oven.   
  
"What do you think?" he asked. I looked around the house. It had been set up nicely.   
  
"It turned out very nice," I complimented.   
  
"I know it's small, but when I get a good job, we'll get a house, one even bigger than Dark Shadows," he joked. I smiled.   
  
"This is just fine, this is . . . cozy," I replied. He opened the oven door and pulled out lasagna. I smiled and walked over to the table.   
  
"He buys his own apartment, and he cooks," I muttered teasingly. He smirked and dished some out to me. I picked up my fork, and started to eat.   
  
"You look a little flustered," Brad noticed.   
  
"I was really hot," I replied quickly. He shrugged. "This is really good," I said, diverting the conversation.   
  
"To be honest, it's the store brand," he admitted. I smiled.   
  
"You did good," I told him and squeezed his hand. I finished my dinner quickly, and put my dishes in the sink.   
  
"I'll do dishes tonight," Brad offered. I nodded, and walked into my room to change into my pajamas. As I was emptying my pockets, Lydia Becker's business card appeared. I bit my lip, wondering if I should give her a call this late. I shrugged, and picked up the phone. I dialed the number, and listened to the phone ring.   
  
"Hello, Lydia Becker's office," A woman greeted quickly.   
  
"Can I speak to Mrs. Becker please?" I asked, she put me on hold, and I waited for a few moments.   
  
"Hello? Mrs. Becker speaking," she greeted kindly. I smiled.   
  
"Hi, I'm Skye Lawrence. I'm sure you must have heard about me now. One of your clients recommended you to me," I blurted, realizing that I sounded so stupid.   
  
"Oh, yes, Skye. Hello," she replied. "Which client recommended me?"  
  
"Robin Monroe."  
  
"Ah, yes, Robin. I helped her get her divorce," she said knowingly.   
  
"That's what I was hoping that you could do for me. Get a divorce."  
  
"A divorce? How old are you?" she cried.   
  
"Only 19. I guess that you haven't read the newspapers," I muttered.   
  
"Oh, oh gosh. I'm so sorry. Yes, I remember reading about it. Speak no more. I'll make an appointment to see you. Let me check my calendar," she said quickly and put me on hold. I lay back on the bed, and waited. Brad walked into the room. He gave me a questioned look, and sat down next to me. Mrs. Becker came back onto the phone.   
  
"OK Skye, how about 12:00 tomorrow? That's the only opening I have."  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," I said to her.   
  
"OK, well since I still have a while before I leave for home. I'll contact Mr. James's lawyer and get all of his important paperwork," she replied. I nodded, and hung up when the phone had gone dead in my hand. I turned to Brad as he held my waist and pulled me towards him.   
  
"Who was that?" he asked.   
  
"Our new lawyer, Mrs. Lydia Becker," I replied. He raised his eyebrow.   
  
"What do we need a lawyer for?" he asked.   
  
"A divorce," I whispered. He sucked in his breath. "I guess you haven't heard all of my story."  
  
"I guess not." I sighed and began.   
  
"A few days after you had left, Zach was acting stranger than normal. He had disconnected the phone lines. He had dismissed all of the servants and the maids. He stopped going to work. He fed me an excuse that he could work at home now. They day you had left, we had gotten into a big argument, I forgot what it was about, and I wanted to get out. Zach said I couldn't leave, and he took my keys from me and locked me into my room.   
  
"Later on that night, Zach announced that he had made a special dinner. I thought that was odd, and went downstairs to see what he had made. He had made all of my favorite things, so I thought it was harmless, and had a quiet dinner with him, noticing that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.   
  
"I had a few glasses of wine, which made me kinda dizzy, and when I went up to my room to go to bed, I stumbled on the stairs, and had Zach carry me up. When we walked passed my room, I panicked. He told me that my room was being repaired, and so were the other guest rooms. I told him that I could sleep in the living room, but he said that wasn't necessary. He carried me into his room and lay me down on the bed, locking the door behind him.   
  
"I leaped for the door and tried to get out, but he was too quick, and he lay me back down, and started to undress me. I struggled to get out from underneath him, but he was too strong, and in the end, he . . . raped me. I cried myself to sleep that night, wondering if you would ever come to get me soon.   
  
"The next day, Zach had some . . . shocking news to give me. He told me that we were getting married. I couldn't believe my ears. Married? Was he insane? Just as he was explaining, I noticed that the balcony door was cracked.   
  
"I bolted for it of course. I swung my leg over to climb over, but I messed up somehow, and I slipped and I was hanging on for dear life. Zach pulled me up, and after he did, he raped me again. Afterwards, he got into the shower.   
  
"So many things ran in my mind after that. I wondered why you weren't making an effort to see me. Why nobody was wondering where I could be, even Brian of all people. I was so scared. It seemed every other minute I was crying. Then, I had remembered the gun you had given me for protection from Zach. I checked the door, and luckily, it was unlocked, so I leaped out of the room to go get it. And as I was just opening the box, Zach grabbed my waist and pulled me away. Finally, I grabbed the gun.   
  
"We stared at each other for a minute, just daring each other to do something. But Zach made the first mood. He came behind me and tried to pry the gun from my hands. I shot the gun too late, and it the bullet ended up in the wall. I wouldn't be surprised if it still isn't there. He pointed the gun at my head and asked me where the gun came from, and I began to cry, then told him that I got it from you. He led me back into the room, and told me to get into the shower.   
  
"I made it as hot as I could stand it. I wanted to wash away any memory of this day. I got out, my skin raw from scrubbing so hard. I dressed in the red prom dress that I had brought, and waited for the minister to get there." I closed my eyes and sighed, my tears about to fall freely from my eyes. This was hard to talk about, but I had to do it. I couldn't keep Brad out of the dark like this. He deserved to know.   
  
"Skye?" he asked, holding my hand. I bit my lip, sucked my tears back, and started again.   
  
"The minister had arrived, and I was so nervous. I didn't want this marriage at all. I didn't listen to the ceremony, I just stared at the floor. When Zach had told me to say I do, I told him that I didn't want to. He threatened to kill me with the gun if I didn't. So I had said it. I had said yes to Zach. He kissed me, and I ran up to my room, shutting and locking both doors with the chain lock and propped up doorknobs so that he couldn't possibly get in.   
  
"I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep that night, wondering why you weren't calling or coming over. I wanted you so badly, and I knew that you were away, but I couldn't help feeling selfish though.  
  
"In the morning, I woke up in Zach's bedroom. Somehow, he got into my room and carried me into his bedroom. Later on in the day, Zach said that he had to take care of some errands. I waited around the room, begging for someone's company.   
  
"Soon, it was the day that you were coming home. Zach had given me a cup to tea to drink, and I sipped it, then I fell asleep, not knowing that he had poisoned me. Then I woke up and you were at the door. I screamed you name, I tried to get to you, but, as always, Zach was holding me back. You got into your car without even thinking twice about it."  
  
"Skye, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I should have believe him-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault," I said, pressing my fingers to his lips. "Just let me finish." He nodded.   
  
"After that, we had gotten into another argument, and he raped me again. This time, I thought it hurt much more, because he was letting his anger out. He got dressed after he was finished, and said that he had some errands to run. When he left, I decided to clean the room, because it was beginning to turn into a pig sty.  
  
"As I was cleaning above the entertainment center, I noticed a small compartment. I opened it, and found a key. I didn't know what it went to, so I tried everything that had a key needed for it. I finally found out what it was for. It was for the balcony door. Just as I was opening it, Zach was unlocking the door, so I bolted to put the key back and lay down on the bed like nothing had happened. He complimented my cleaning skills, and went to bed, and I realized that this would be the last time that I would be sleeping in his bed. Freedom was mine.   
  
"The next day, I sat by the window, looking at the rain pouring down the window. I changed into my regular clothes, and waited for Zach to go out and do his errands until I could escape. I went to fetch the key, and stupidly enough, he left his cellphone there. I called 9-1-1 to report what he had done, and unlocked the door, and Zach's hand fell upon my shoulder.   
  
" 'I thought that you were acting suspicious today,' he said. I punched his jaw and made a mad dash for the balcony. I started to climb down the vines, but he caught up with me. He had realized that I had called the police, and he started to climb down to get me. I was on the ground, running from him, but he scooped me up and started to carry me back to the house, but one of the officers shot him with a non lethal weapon, and he dropped me, and I ran to the police for safety." I was crying now, my shoulder heaving with my sobs. Brad hugged me.   
  
"And then, that's it. That's all I have to tell," I whispered, sniffling. Brad kissed my hair and sighed.   
  
"You went through a lot," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I nodded.   
  
"Let's get to bed, you need your rest, let's go to bed," Brad suggested, and stood up and helped me dress for bed. I crawled under the covers, turned out the light, and kissed Brad goodnight.   
  
"Goodnight," I whispered.   
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered back. I gulped.   
  
That night, I had another nightmare. 


	4. THREE: My world comes crumbling down

Chapter 3  
  
My world comes crumbling down  
  
In the morning when I had woken, I immediately wanted to go back to bed. But I had to drag myself out of bed, and get ready for my meeting with Lydia Becker.   
  
I went into the kitchen to start breakfast, when I felt someone's hands on my waist. I jumped and turned around. Brad was looking at me with sleepy eyes, a soft smile on his face.   
  
"Good morning," he said, and kissed me. I sighed.   
  
"You scared me pretty good," I muttered, and turned around to drop some butter in the pan to make eggs.   
  
"Sorry," he said, and sat down at the table. I cracked an egg into the pan and turned to him.   
  
"How did you sleep?" I asked as I curled up into his lap.   
  
"OK, and you?"  
  
"OK," I lied, shrugging. He smiled.   
  
"What time are we supposed to be at our lawyers' office?" He asked, kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me.   
  
"At twelve," I announced and sighed. I stood up and finished making breakfast. I sat down and ate quietly.   
  
"You look tired," Brad noticed. I sighed.   
  
"I didn't get much sleep," I confessed.  
  
"Another nightmare?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor about it," he suggested. I shook my head.   
  
"They'll go away eventually," I assured myself and Brad. He shrugged.   
  
"Just a suggestion," he muttered, then finished his plate. He put it in the sink.   
  
"I'm going to get into the shower," he announced, and walked into the bedroom. I sighed and did the dishes before I dressed. I looked at the clock nervously. It was nearing twelve quickly. I sighed and looked at Brad.   
  
"There isn't anything to be nervous about," Brad told me. I nodded.   
  
"Let's go," I demanded, grabbed my purse, and left the apartment building. I crawled into my car, and started for her law firm.   
  
As I pulled up, my heart thumped nervously the closer I got. I parked, stepped out of the car, and waited for Brad to pull up. He held my hand and entered the building. I walked up to the desk, and asked for Mrs. Becker.   
  
"She'll be right with you," the woman told us, and I looked at the office door. Soon, she opened it.   
  
She was an attractive woman, with styled brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was about 5'8. She smiled.   
  
"Skye Lawrence?" she asked. I nodded and walked over to her.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," she said, offering her hand. I shook it and walked inside her office, with Brad tagging along. She shut the door and hurried over to her desk.   
  
"Let's get right to business, shall we?" she asked. "Oh, and who is this?"  
  
"This," I said, nodding towards Brad. "Is Brad Collington. My boyfriend." She smiled. I sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Brad did the same.   
  
"Now, let's deal with the deed for Dark Shadows," she said quickly, pulling out a manilla folder. She flipped though the documents and pulled out one.   
  
"I contacted Mr. James' Lawyer and got these documents. He is aware of the situation," she added. I blew air through my lips. How could she call this a. . . situation?   
  
She scanned the document quickly, and frowned.   
  
"What?" I snapped, leaning over to look.   
  
"It says that . . ." she put on the glasses that were hanging on her neck. "That the title of the house goes to-Oh, you read it," she thrust the document in my direction. I decided to read it out loud.   
  
"In any condition, should one, Mr. Zachary James, be imprisoned, deceased, or sued in a court of law, the house, Dark Shadows, should be entitled to the first born child of A Mrs. Victoria Lawrence." I looked up.   
  
"There must be a printing mistake. He didn't know my mother before that time," I said softly, looking at Brad. He shrugged.   
  
"But there shouldn't be a mistake," Lydia said, snatching the document from my hands and reading it for herself. She looked up.   
  
"There is no mistake Skye," she said firmly. I felt the blood drain from my face.   
  
"Did you have an older brother, or sister?" She asked. I shook my head.   
  
"It's only me," I whispered.   
  
"Then he must be your father," she reasoned. I gasped.   
  
"No, it can't be, no, it can't be!" I cried, standing up.   
  
"But it must be!" Lydia retorted.   
  
"But, my mother didn't meet him at that time!" I nearly screamed. I vision popped into my head.   
  
"Fine! Leave! I'm glad your leaving! I wish I had never married you! I feel sorry for the ass who marries you next!" Zach shouted. "Here, I'll help you pack!" I heard him throwing things in Mommy's suitcase. I sighed. Once they had packed what she wanted, she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She stopped in front of my room, then flung the door open.   
  
"Skye, I'm leaving," she boasted, a suitcase in each hand. I stared at her and shrugged.   
  
"Like I haven't heard that before," I said, standing up. She narrowed her eyes at me.   
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something, if you haven't heard that before," she snapped.   
  
I sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about your father." My eyebrows shot up. She sat down on the chair.   
  
"Skye, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." She sighed. "OK. While your father and I were married, I met this dashingly handsome man. He was charming and witty, which made my attraction towards him stronger. When your father was on vacation, the man had come by for a visit. I let him inside, and we talked, over wine, and we all know what happens when I drink. Somehow, we ended up in bed together, and 2 weeks later, I found out that I pregnant, with you." My heart stopped beating. I stared at her blankly, my eyes beginning to burn. Daddy, wasn't my Daddy? I bit my lip.   
  
"You father does know about this. He said on the day that you were born, that he would always be a father to you, biological or not. He always did love you, and he always will," she said, taking my hand. I snatched it away quickly, tears welling in my eyes. Mommy's eyes watered.   
  
I gasped. No, she couldn't be talking about Zach when she was telling me that! She couldn't have been! Doubt filled my head.   
  
"It can't be!" I shouted.   
  
"You are the only child of Victoria Lawrence, aren't you?" I nodded.   
  
"Reasonable deducting tells me that you, are Zachary James's daughter." My heart stopped.   
  
"No! No! No!" I screamed, beating my fists against my thighs. Brad leaped up, ready to restrain me. My head felt light, my vision grew blurry.   
  
"No," I whispered one last time, before I closed my eyes and everything went black.   
  
I woke up in Brad's arms, his hand waving in front of me and trying to give me air. I moaned and looked around. Lydia was pacing around the room, her hands behind her back, shaking her head. Brad sighed.   
  
"You finally came to," he said. I nodded and sat up.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. I guess it was the initial shock of learning that you were. . . " his voice trailed off. I didn't want him to say it. I couldn't hear the words.   
  
"Oh dear," Lydia said when she had finally realized that I had woken. "How are you feeling?" I grunted with response.   
  
"I can't believe this," I muttered.   
  
"We must continue with the business," she ordered, walking back over to her desk and sitting down slowly. My eyes widened.   
  
"You, are going to conduct business, when your client, has just passed out!" I shouted. She raised her eyebrows and looked over the bridge of her glasses.   
  
"We have things to take care of," she said coldly. I helped myself to my feet.   
  
"Then we are through here. Thank you for your services. I hope you sleep well tonight," I snapped, slung my purse over my shoulder, and stormed out of the office. Brad grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his embrace. I started to cry, right in the middle the lobby. Brad stroked my hair back.   
  
"Don't cry darling, don't cry," he crooned as I sobbed. How could I not cry? I just realized that my father had raped me, and married me, and knew it the whole time! I wanted to scream, kick, punch something, but I didn't and just stayed in Brad's embrace. I looked up.   
  
"Let's go home," I whispered, closing my eyes. Brad took my hand, and we walked outside to our cars. I crawled into mine and started the journey home.   
  
Once we had arrived, I ran into the house and flung myself onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow and sobbing. Brad hurried upstairs and ran to comfort me.   
  
"Brad," I whispered. "Why does this happen to me?" I don't think he had an answer for me. He rocked me back and forth in his arms.   
  
"This isn't fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair darling. It never was. Now rest, and get some sleep. You've had a big day," he said. I looked at the clock. It was only twelve forty-five. It was too early to be crying. I reluctantly lay myself down, lowering my head to the pillow and closing my eyes.   
  
"Yes, that's it," Brad said softly. He kissed my wet cheeks, and his lips traveled down my neck, down to the collar of my shirt. He reached for the buttons and started to unbutton them, but I grabbed his hands.   
  
"Brad," I said shakily.   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized, and lay beside me. I curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me!  
  
"Zachary? Why can't we have a Christmas ball? That would be so much fun!" Mommy cried.   
  
"No, Victoria. I spoil you too much. I'm putting my foot down on this one."  
  
"But you give Skye all the things that she wants!" she protested.   
  
"Because Skye is very special."  
  
"I'm not special? I'm your wife!" she shouted.  
  
"You're never around!" He sighed. "How can you say that I don't give you what you want? I send you to Europe! I give you expensive clothes, money, anything you want!" He retorted back.   
  
"It's still not enough!" she screamed.   
  
"You are selfish! I've never seen someone so selfish in my life!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, you won't have to deal with my selfishness anymore. I'm leaving you! For good!" she yelled.   
  
"Fine! Leave! I'm glad your leaving! I wish I had never married you! I feel sorry for the ass who marries you next!" he shouted. "Here, I'll help you pack!" I heard him throwing things in Mommy's suitcase. I sighed. Once they had packed what she wanted, she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She stopped in front of my room, then flung the door open.   
  
"Skye, I'm leaving," she boasted, a suitcase in each hand. I stared at her and shrugged.   
  
"Like I haven't heard that before," I said, standing up. She narrowed her eyes at me.   
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something, if you haven't heard that before," she snapped.   
  
I sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about your father." My eyebrows shot up. She sat down on the chair.   
  
"Skye, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." She sighed. "OK. While your father and I were married, I met this dashingly handsome man. He was charming and witty, which made my attraction towards him stronger. When your father was on vacation, the man had come by for a visit. I let him inside, and we talked, over wine, and we all know what happens when I drink. Somehow, we ended up in bed together, and 2 weeks later, I found out that I pregnant, with you." My heart stopped beating. I stared at her blankly, my eyes beginning to burn. Daddy, wasn't my Daddy? I bit my lip.   
  
"You father does know about this. He said on the day that you were born, that he would always be a father to you, biological or not. He always did love you, and he always will," she said, taking my hand. I snatched it away quickly, tears welling in my eyes. Mommy's eyes water.   
  
"My own daughter doesn't even love me! This isn't my fault!" she cried, leaping to her feet.   
  
"It's not your fault?" I asked calmly, standing. "It's not your fault?" I spun around to face her slowly. "OF COURSE IT IS!" I screamed, turning my gaze on her. She burst out into tears and ran out of the room, running with the suitcase. I slammed the door behind her, and flung myself on the bed, tears traveling down my cheeks.   
  
I slowly woke up. Another dream, I thought. I sighed and ran my hand down my face. I looked at Brad. He was sleeping soundly. I leaned over, kissed him softly, and stood up. He moaned and reached out for me, but I quieted him, and he went back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom, made myself suitable, and headed out the door. I was making a special visit to someone.   
  
As I drove to the county jail, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Was I really doing the right thing by confronting Zach about this? Or should I turn around and go home? I shook off my thoughts and pulled into the parking lot. Some of the inmates were doing trash clean up, but none of them were Zach. I stepped out of my car, and walked into the building.   
  
"I'd like to see Mr. Zachary James please," I asked the officer at the desk. He looked at me then smiled.   
  
"Aren't you his step daughter?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.   
  
"Right this way," he said, and walked down the long hall. He went into another hallway, and returned later, escorting me to the visitors room. Zach was brought in, and sat at the other side of the glass panel. I sat down calmly and picked up the telephone. He looked up, and smiled when he saw me.   
  
"Skye, how nice to see you," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. I sighed.   
  
"It's nice to see you too."  
  
"I thought you would never see me again. How is the house?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Skye, I still love you. Don't you know that? Why aren't you getting me out of here?" He asked desperately. I sighed again.   
  
"Zach, I think this is where you belong. This is where you need to be. You should never be let out of here," I said firmly. His smile faded.   
  
"Just remember Skye, we are still married."  
  
"I'm working on getting out of the marriage."  
  
"What!" He shouted.   
  
"You heard me loud and clear Zachary James. I will no longer be in this marriage. You know I never wanted it in the first place."  
  
"But you said yes!" He hissed.   
  
"I had no choice!" I exclaimed. "If I didn't, you were going to kill me!" He growled.  
  
"Get me out of here. That is what you have come to do."  
  
"That is not what I have come to do Zachary. I have come to tell you something devastating." He raised his eyebrows.   
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You should know," I snapped. "I'm your daughter." He stared at me for a moment, then leaned back and folded his hands across his chest, and positioned the phone between his shoulder and ear.   
  
"You're my daughter?" He asked. I sighed.   
  
"But Victoria told me-"  
  
"Whatever she told you was probably a lie," I interrupted.   
  
"Victoria told me that you had an older brother." I laughed.   
  
"My, my, she's quite a good story teller, isn't she?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Don't mock her," he commanded.   
  
"Well, unfortunately for you Zach, I am your daughter. Do you know what this means? You raped your daughter Four times! You married your daughter, you fell insanely in love with your daughter!" I screamed into the phone. He stared back at me.   
  
"I will always love you Skye. Daughter or not," he said coolly. I stood up.   
  
"You're a sick man Zachary James! And when the courts find out about this, you'll be locked away for life!" I screamed, then slammed the phone down.   
  
"Skye!" Zach bellowed as I marched out of the room. He pounded on the glass panel and waited before an officer cuffed him and sent him back to his cell. He belongs there, I thought.   
  
"Hey," the officer that had brought me, called, storming over to him. "What happened?"  
  
"Mr. . . Mr.-  
  
"Officer Thomas Clarke," he said.   
  
"Officer Clarke, that is none of your business," I snapped.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to know," he said softly. I stopped.   
  
"That man is sick. That is all you need to know," I told him. He smiled softly and placed his hands on my shoulders.   
  
"I can help comfort you," he said, then suddenly pressed his lips on top of mine. I pulled back sharply and slapped him.  
  
"How dare you!" I shouted, then stomped away, my heels clicking against the cold ground. Officer Thomas called after me, but I ignored him and ran to my car and slithered inside. I sighed and honked the horn angrily. I stared the car and headed for home.  
  
Once I had arrived, Brad was at the table, an expression of worry on his face. He leaped up.   
  
"Where have you been?" he questioned.   
  
"I went to take care of some errands," I said, dropping my purse on the counter and kicking off my shoes. Brad walked over to me and grabbed my arm.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he asked coldly. It sent a shiver up my spine. I had never seen this side of Brad before. It scared me. "I've been up since you left, wondering where you could have gone. Where did you go?"  
  
"I- I went to go visit Zach!" I cried desperately, pulling my arm away from his grip. He softened his gaze.   
  
"Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked frantically. I started to cry.   
  
"I don't know," I wailed, then proceeded to tell him about what had happened. He sighed.   
  
"I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh," he said softly. I shrugged.   
  
"You were just caring," I muttered, then smiled. Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head as my smile grew wider.   
  
"What?" Brad asked softly.   
  
"Oh, nothing," I said sweetly, then went into my room.   
  
Oh Mommy, I can't wait to see you again. 


	5. FOUR: A visit to Mommy dearest

Chapter 4   
  
A visit to Mommy dearest  
  
In the morning, I woke up refreshed and rested, for some odd reason. After just finding out Zachary James was my father, I thought that I would be sad and depressed, waiting for myself to commit suicide. I crawled out of bed and hopped into the shower, pacing myself to make the right time that I would walk into the police station. I had a few errands to take care of today before I visited Mother.   
  
I left a note for Brad, saying that I would be out and taking care of few things. I kissed his cheek, and headed out the door. I pulled up to the county jail, and sauntered out of my car, putting my sunglasses on top of my head. I walked inside the cold building, and asked for directions to the commissioner's office. I knocked on the door, and entered.  
  
A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was hunched at his desk, reviewing a police report. Maybe mine, I thought as I stood in front of his desk and waited for him to noticed me. I coughed, to get his attention, and he looked up sharply. His gaze softened as he looked at me.   
  
"May I help you miss?" He asked. He looked about in his mid twenties. I smiled warmly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He folded his hands.   
  
"Yes, actually, I think you can. Well, I hope you can," I said softly, looking down. "You see, I'm Skye Lawrence-"  
  
"Skye Lawrence, nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," I he said kindly. I smirked.   
  
"I was wondering, if you could help me work something out. You see, I just recently found out that Zachary James was my father, and my mother has mysteriously disappeared after she had left the house. I have this crazy idea that she had this all worked up with a conspiracy with him. And I want to make her confess that she has. I just know that she has," I explain. He leaned back in his office chair and folded his hands across his chest.   
  
"So you want me to. . .what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. That made him look more attractive.   
  
"I want you to tape the conversation that we have together. I know that we can make her confess," I said, completely determined. I wasn't going to let her get away with what she has done. She was going to pay. That raised his curiosity level.  
  
"So you're saying that you want me to record your conversation with your mother, when she 'confesses', you want us to rush in and arrest her?" He asked quizzically. I nodded.   
  
"Exactly. I'd even be willing to pay."  
  
"That won't be necessary. This is part of your case," he muttered, leaning forward and propping himself up with his elbows.   
  
"Are you willing to do it?" He sighed.   
  
"Yes, Just let me work up a team of specialist, and we'll get a hold of you."  
  
"I want it done by today," I announced firmly.   
  
"What! That's quite impossible Miss Lawrence. I couldn't work up a team that quickly-"  
  
"You don't even need a team. It can just be you and a few other officers. I don't need the swat team," I muttered. He shook his head.   
  
"I don't know why I am doing this," He murmured. I smiled and clapped my hands together.   
  
"So you'll do it?" I inquired.   
  
"Yes, I will. Now go home, and see if I can clear my schedule just for you," he snapped, and I hurried over to his desk and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and I bolted out of the room and crawled into my car and sped home, eager to tell Brad of my good news. I burst into the door as Brad was cracking an egg into the pan.   
  
"Hi," he greeted and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips and kissing me. I tore away from him and clapped my hands.   
  
"I have the greatest news," I announced to him.   
  
"What is it?" He asked. I quickly babbled off to him what had happened recently at the station. He looked confused.   
  
"I don't think that I quite understand," he said.   
  
"Long story short, I'm going to have mommy arrested," I said quickly.   
  
"Is that really what you want?" He asked. I grunted.   
  
"Of course that's what I want!" I cried. He smiled weakly and sniffed as the smell of a burning egg wafted into his nose. He bolted over and set the pan into the sink, turning on the water and the steam rose quickly. He brushed it away, and looked over at me.   
  
"I could never really cook," he said, and I laughed, and walked over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me, and stared deeply into my eyes. My heart melted.   
  
"Skye, I love you very much," he declared, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. He reached over, turned off the stove, and scooped me up into his arms, and carried me into our room. He laid me gently down on the bed, and sat on his knees, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed him, and started to lift the muscle shirt that he was wearing off. I tossed it to the ground, and ran my shoulders down his back and back up to his shoulders, where I cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips. He took of my shirt, and reached for the button on my jeans.   
  
Suddenly, I had an image of Zach slowly undressing me. I wanted to scream, push him away, but I didn't dare. I pushed back the thoughts, and kissed Brad again. He slid my jeans down my legs and dropped them down to the floor. Brad shed the rest of my clothes, and his, and then he was inside of me. I held onto his shoulder and kissed him.  
  
Zach's face appeared in front of Brad's, and I wanted to scream, but I didn't. It was Brad, not Zach, I told myself. I moaned and felt a shiver run up my spine. I ignored it, and kissed Brad passionately. We both reached our peaks, and Brad lay beside me, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer to him. I tried to catch my racing breath, and closed my eyes. Brad kissed my cheek, my hair, until I dozed off into sleep.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go take care of some things," Zach said, brushing my hair back.   
  
"Zach, what do you do when you go away?" I inquired.   
  
"I do some things for my job," he replied.   
  
"But I thought you quit your job."  
  
"I work whenever I decided to work," he explained. I nodded understandingly.   
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later," he said softly, and kissed me.   
  
"No, you won't," I whispered low enough so that he couldn't hear. But he could hear me whispering.   
  
"What?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Nothing," I said quickly, and looked out the window. He shrugged, and walked out of the room, turning on the light as he did so. I waited until I made sure that he was gone, then looked around for his cellphone. Stupidly, he left it on the entertainment center. I picked it up quickly, and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the receptionist asked.   
  
"Hi, I've been kidnapped, and locked in his bedroom, and I was forced to be his wife," I said. I didn't really notice how stupid this sounded until I had said it.   
  
"Are you in immediate danger?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know. He's gone to do some errands," I said quickly, spiting out the words quickly.   
  
"OK, we'll send over a team of officers. They'll be right over," she said, and I hung up. I put the phone back in it's place, and went for the key in the compartment. I tip toed over to the door, and shoved the key in the lock, opening the door. But I felt Zach's hands on my shoulder's.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. My body trembled.   
  
"I thought you were acting strange today," he muttered. I turned around. His smile was crazed. All of the energy I had saved during the day came into action, as my clenched fist came up and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, surprised.   
  
"Why you little. . . " his voice trailed off as he charged towards me. I bolted towards the door, and ran outside on to the balcony, my shoes making me slip as I walked. I slammed the door behind me, and grabbed one of the patio chairs, and placed it under the doorknob quickly. I made sure it was secure, and started to climb down the vines that grew on the wall. I started to hear the sirens approaching the house. Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks I as climbed carefully, not wanting to slip.   
  
"Oh God, she called the police," he bellowed frantically. He kicked the door open, and bolted out onto the balcony.   
  
"Get back up here!" He shouted. The rain started to pour horribly, blinding me and making the vines slippery. I slipped once, but caught my footing. Zach started to climb down quickly. I was halfway down, when he reached down and picked up my hand, staring to pull me up. I held onto the wall, and bit his hand, and he suddenly released me, crying out in pain. I finished climbing quickly, my feet hitting the ground. I brushed away the hair that was matted to my face, and made a dash. Zach jumped down, and ran after me, grabbing my hand. I slipped, and he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me. I screamed and kicked, finally getting out of his grip. The police had arrived, running out of their cars and cocking their guns. I ran in front of them, waving my arms to signalize that I was the one in distress. The rain let up to a steady drizzle. Zach ran up to me, grabbed me from behind, and started to carry me back to the house, but the police started firing their non-lethal weapons at him, and one hit him in the arm, making him release me, dropping me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, and ran to the police officer, a woman embracing me and stroking my wet hair. I burst out into tears as the officers ran to handcuff Zach and put him in the back-seat of the patrol car, reading his rights as they shoved him in the back-seat.   
  
As I watched them drive away, I saw Zach looking at me and mouthing something.   
  
"I will always love you. I will come back for you." And with that, they drove him away, where he belonged.   
  
I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I jolted up in bed, looking around nervously. I picked the phone and sighed.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's commissioner Buchanan," he announced.   
  
"Oh, I didn't expect you to be calling for quite some time."  
  
"Well, you told me that you wanted to do it today," he snapped. "Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"Of course I do," I snapped. I had looked up her address days ago. She had lived about 20 miles from here.   
  
"Good. Be over at the station in 10 minutes," he barked, then hung up. I slowly cradled the phone, and woke up Brad.   
  
"What?" He moaned.   
  
"I have to go darling, I'll be back soon," I said and kissed him quickly on the lips. I dressed, made myself presentable, and hurried out of the house with Mother's address and my purse.   
  
Once I had arrived at the station, the "team," that he had hired were already in their patrol cars. I marched into the building and ran into Commissioner Buchanan.   
  
"Finally," he muttered.   
  
"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" I snapped at him, tossing my hands into the air.   
  
"OK, this is how it's going to work. We're going to hook up this tiny microphone to you clothing somewhere, and we in the cars are going to be listening to your conversation. When she admits it, if she does, we'll rush in and arrest her for conspiracy with Zachary James," he announced, showing me the tiny microphone. I took it from him and put it in my breast pocket.   
  
"Will this work?" I asked. He nodded.   
  
"That'll be fine," he muttered, looking away. I smirked, and marched back outside.   
  
"We'll be staying a block away," he told me, and got into his car. I crawled into mine, and started the car.   
  
I hadn't seen Mommy in some time. I wonder how much she had changed. I smiled to myself, thinking of the moment when she would confess that she wanted Zach to rape me. I could just be seeing it now.   
  
Finally, after minutes, we arrived at 5723 North Cooler Road. I sighed, got out of the car, and slammed the door. I looked around for the police. They were parked down the street. Commissioner Buchanan gave me the thumbs up sign, and I glanced at the house. It was a two story brick Tudor house. I stomped up the large stairs and rang the door bell. The door chimes were loud, and soon, a tall, attractive man with dirty blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He smile once he saw me.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked kindly. "Ryan? Who is it?" Mother's voice wafted through the hall.   
  
"Victoria Lawrence please," I ordered.   
  
"Victoria Manning," he corrected. I rolled my eyes and stepped inside when he had shuffled aside. Mother had married. What a surprise. Why doesn't she learn? I walked through the foyer, and peeked into the rooms.   
  
"Right this way," Ryan directed me into the den, where Mother was sprawled out on a blue velvet chair.   
  
"You have a visitor darling," Ryan said softly. Mother looked up from the book she was reading, and turned white. My smiled widened.   
  
"Hello Mother," I said sharply.   
  
"Mother?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Ryan," Mother sputtered, sitting up quickly. "This is my daughter Skye." He smiled.  
  
"I'm your stepfather, Ryan Manning," he introduced. I tossed my hand in the air.   
  
"Great, another stepfather," I muttered, and looked at Mommy. She gave me a cold glance, and sighed.   
  
"Why are you here Skye?" Mother asked frantically.   
  
"We need to talk," I announced. Ryan stepped out of the room, and I shut the French doors behind them, locking them.   
  
"What about?" she asked nervously, twisting the rope of pearls that sat at her neck.   
  
"You know exactly what we need to talk about."  
  
"Is this about Ryan?"  
  
"No!" I screamed. "It's about Zachary James! You Ex-husband!"  
  
"What about him?" she cried.   
  
"You know exactly what about him!" I screamed. You know that he raped me. You must have read about it, or he must have come calling to you from the county jail to ask you to defend him in court!" I exclaimed.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do!" I hissed. "You do! Just admit it Mother! I'll tell you the whole story if I have to!" I shrieked, and began to tell the story, but she held up her hand.   
  
"NO!" she yelled. "NO! Stop! I know it all!"  
  
"Good! I'm glad you do! Where were you when all of this was happening?" I asked.   
  
"I was away! I wanted to be away! I wanted to get away!" she moaned, her voice going up a higher pitch.   
  
"No, you didn't! You wanted to get away so that you wouldn't be arrested for conspiracy!" I screamed.   
  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about," she sputtered.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" I accused. "You know that Zach is my father, and you know . . . everything!" I screamed. She flung herself on the floor and pounded her fists on the ground. She resembled a six year old child, not getting what she wanted. I watched her.   
  
"Don't do this to me!" She wailed. "Don't do this!"  
  
"Do what?" I snapped.   
  
"Yes!" She hissed. "Yes! It's all true! I knew everything! I know it all!" A smile of satisfaction crept along my face. I had finally caught her in a lie.   
  
"I knew it all! And I wanted it to happen."  
  
"Why mother?"  
  
"Because of all the things that you did to me!" She yelled.   
  
"What things?" I shrieked.   
  
"All the things that you weren't happy with. With the divorce, the marriage. . . Everything!"  
  
"You're going crazy Mother," I muttered. She stood up and walked over to me.   
  
"I talked to Zach just before I left him. I told him to do it. I told him to. He wouldn't; he refused, but soon, he grew to love you, he really did. He really loved you. He loved you more than me!"  
  
"We're coming in," Commissioner Buchanan said into the microphone.   
  
"No, wait until I give you a signal, I'll cough," I whispered.   
  
"What?" Mother sobbed.   
  
"Nothing," I snapped. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why did I do it?" She snapped. "I did it because you deserved it!" I coughed, giving Commissioner Buchanan the signal.   
  
"Well, Mother, I believe that you, deserve what is coming," I said, and with that note, the police burst through the front door. I unlocked the den doors, and eagerly let them in. I turned to Mother. She was as white as a ghost. I stepped aside and watched as The Commissioner and other officers handcuffed her and read off her rights. Ryan stormed into the room.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" He roared. I turned to him and smiled coyly.   
  
"Your little wife is being arrested for conspiracy," I said and rocked back and forth on my toes. He narrowed his eyes at me and walked forward to talk to Commissioner Buchanan about this. I stood back. Finally, she was being arrested.   
  
"Rick! Stop looking at me like that! Stop!" I froze. Why would she say Daddy's name? She's apparently gone nuts, I thought. Ryan shook his head and asked her for an explanation.   
  
"You'll hear it in court," Commissioner Buchanan told him. I walked with them out to the foyer and watched as Mommy was dragged into a squad car. Me and Ryan watched together.   
  
"Why?" Ryan asked softly.   
  
"Because she deserves it all. You'll understand one day," I muttered, then started to walk away.   
  
"Wait Skye. I want you to stay with me for a while until I figure out what is going on with Victoria," Ryan said. I turned around and raised my eyebrow.   
  
"Ryan," I said with a sigh. "That isn't going to be happening. I learned my lesson with the first stephfather that I had, I'm not going to do the same mistake with the second stepfather," I snapped at him, and stepped out of the house. Commissioner Buchanan walked up to me.   
  
"Well done Skye," he said. I nodded and handed him the microphone. He held it in his hand.  
  
"I better be going. Thank you so much for doing this for me," I said, kissed his cheek, and watched as the car that contained Mother was driven away. Commissioner Buchanan blushed, and tossed his hand into the air.   
  
"It was nothing, just my job," he muttered carelessly. I smiled, thanked him again, and hurried into my car.   
  
On the drive home, I thought about the situation. She belonged in jail, I thought. Then suddenly, tears welled in my eyes. She was the only Mother that I had ever known. She did give me what I wanted from time to time, and gave me a warm loving home. I bit my lip, and fought of my tears, and thoughts. Forget about it Skye 


	6. FIVE: Trying to be happy

Chapter 5  
  
Trying to be happy  
  
I got home that day, feeling extremely happy of what I had done. Brad immediately questioned me when I had gotten home.   
  
"Where were you?" he snapped. I smiled and explained everything. He slapped his forehead and shook his head.   
  
"What?" I asked. He just tossed his hand at me and went into the bedroom. I plopped on the couch and closed my eyes.   
  
The phone had rang, and I had reached over to answer it, finding out that it was Ryan, my newest stepfather.  
  
"How did you get my phone number?" I snapped once I had realized that it was him.   
  
"I know things. I want you to come over and explain what this is all about!" he roared.   
  
"No, I was just there. And I'm not explaining to you. Let your wife do that!" He growled angrily.  
  
"Please," he pleaded. I sighed.   
  
"Fine. I'll be right over." I slammed the phone down and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brad immediately asked. I sighed and fell down on the bed next to him.   
  
"I have to go to my mother's house and talk to Ryan," I said softly.   
  
"Then I'll go with you." I shrugged.   
  
"That's fine," I said, sighing. Brad took my hand.   
  
"You know, you don't have to go."  
  
"The quicker I do this, the quicker I get it over with." He kissed my forehead.   
  
"Let's go then," he said and helped me up. I changed my clothes and somberly walked out of the house.   
  
"Finally, it didn't take you long enough," Ryan said sarcastically and smirked. I darkened my eyes at him and sat down. "I see you brought your boyfriend along with you."  
  
"I bring him everywhere. Can't leave the house without him," I retorted. He smirked again.   
  
"Start talking," he commanded, sitting back in a light purple velvet chair.   
  
"What about?" I asked, folding my hands across my chest. He darkened his eyes.   
  
"About today, about yesterday, whatever. Just start talking about your Mother. What made her get arrested?" I laughed.   
  
"Ryan, you are a stupid man," I said, pitifully shaking my head. "My mother was also stupid. She fell in love, supposedly, but then broke her first marriage to my father," I started. He nodded.   
  
"She became a selfish woman after that, I think there was something in the water. But anyway, she soon fell in love with another man. Zach, her 2 ex husband. She moved into that big rich house of his, and things were turning out just like the brady bunch. But Zach and she divorced, being the selfish woman that she was, and she left without a trace, before leaving, she told me that Rick Lawrence wasn't my father.   
  
"After that, Zach got really weird and he seduced and raped me. Yes, raped," I said when he had cringed. "He locked me in his room for months, and I finally escaped. The reason my mother was arrested because she planned with Zach for all of this to happen." I stood up. "I think that's the only explanation you deserve."  
  
"So that's it?" he asked, standing up. I grunted.   
  
"Yes, that's it," I hissed. "What? Did you want the gory details?" His eyes darkened.   
  
"Well, if you've got some wild idea that will happen between us, don't even think about it. I'm not some kind of sick freak," he said arrogantly.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought when I met Zach," I muttered, turning to him. "Can I go now?"  
  
"No, you can't go now. I'm having you stay for dinner. We still need to talk some more. I need to get to know my stepdaughter."  
  
"I'm not your stepdaughter," I snapped at him. "As far as I am concerned, Victoria ... whatever her last name is now, is no longer my mother." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Stop being an idiot, and stay." He left the room for dinner preparations.   
  
"He's such an ass," I mumbled, and Brad threw a reassuring arm around my shoulder.   
  
"Just don't listen to him," he said and kissed my cheek. I sighed and sat down at the table, closing my eyes and pressing my two fingers together on the bridge of my nose. Ryan came back in.   
  
"Dinner's ready," he announced, and I stood up and walked into the dining room. I sat down at the long table and put my elbows on the top.   
  
"Didn't you have any manners?" Ryan asked.   
  
"My mother took those. What are they again?" I asked. He sighed, shaking his head and sitting down. The maid brought out the dinner, and we ate silently. I heard my cellphone ring in the lounge, and raced towards it, answering it quickly.   
  
"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.   
  
"Miss Lawrence?" Lydia Becker asked.   
  
"Yes, Lydia? I'm in the middle of dinner," I said, sitting down.   
  
"I'm sorry, but this is very important?"  
  
"What is it?" I asked.   
  
"It's about the house. Zachary has made a request that you move in as soon as possible." My heart leaped into my throat. No, no, no! My brain screamed. which was beginning to pound.   
  
"No," I managed to say.   
  
"But why?"  
  
"Do you know what happened in that house!" I screamed.   
  
"Relax Skye. Look, why don't you come to my office after your dinner. I'm staying after just for you, so you should be there."  
  
"Fine, whatever," I said angrily and tossed the phone in my purse after hanging up. Brad heard my scream.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.   
  
"He wants me to move in. But I won't! I won't!" I screamed, shaking my head and pounding my fists against my thighs. He grabbed my wrists.  
  
"Skye! Stop!" he cried. I shook my head and started to cry.   
  
"Why does he want me to move in? After all of the horrible things that had happened to me in that house?" I sobbed. Brad wrapped his arms around me.   
  
"I know darling, I know."  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Ryan bellowed as he entered the room. I looked up sharply.   
  
"Our plans have been cut short," I said, wiping away my tears.   
  
"What for?" he demanded.   
  
"Because I have to talk to my lawyer about something," I snapped and gathered my purse. "I'm sorry Ryan, but this is urgent. Goodnight." I turned around and headed out to the car. I heard Ryan grunt and walk back into the dining room.  
  
As we rode to Lydia's office, Brad kept giving me strange looks.   
  
"What?" I finally asked.   
  
"I don't know, but something's definitely changed about you Skye. Lately you've been irritable and mean, and depressed. I haven't seen you smile in such a long time, and you cry almost every day." I looked down as a curtain of my hair fell around my face.   
  
"I'm sorry Brad, but this has been very emotional for me. I know at sometimes that I can be dramatic, but. . . " He grabbed my hand.   
  
"I know. But for just this once, I want to see you smile," he poked my sides, and I twitched and smiled.   
  
"There we go. Now keep that smile on and a positive attitude and you'll get through this." We pulled up to Lydia's office and I got out of the car, my heart thumping. Lydia was sitting at her desk, impatiently, drumming her fingers on her desk. She sat upright when she saw us.   
  
"Sit," she commanded, and we both plopped down in the chairs in front of her desk.   
  
"He's requested that you move into the house immediately," she blurted.   
  
"I know that," I snapped. Brad shot me a warning glance, and I calmed down.   
  
"Why does he want me to move in?"  
  
"I don't know. He contacted his lawyer, who contacted me and told me that he wanted you to reside in the house.   
  
"But don't you know what happened in that house?" I cried.   
  
"Of course Skye. I know what has happened. But it is a beautiful house and it would go to sad waste if it just sat there." I buried my face into my hands and sighed.   
  
"But I just can't!"  
  
"I bet you could," Lydia said. "If you put your past behind you and start over." I shook my head.   
  
"He expects you to move in as soon as possible." I shook my head again.   
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, you may go now," she said and quickly gathered up her things and walked out of the office, Brad and I trailing after her.   
  
When we got home, I went into my room and collapsed on the bed, not caring to change into my pajamas.   
  
"You should take Lydia's advice," Brad said, helping me undress. I smirked.   
  
"I don't know," I mumbled. He slowly lifted my shirt and stared into my eyes.   
  
"Let's start over tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's start over. Pretend that Zach hadn't done anything to do you. Pretend that nothing bad has ever happened." He kissed my neck. I laughed.   
  
"OK Brad. Where to start?" I asked. He smiled.   
  
"Well," he said, cupping my face and kissing me. "We could start here." He reached behind me and unclipped my bra. I arched my neck and felt his lips on my neck.   
  
"Skye," he whispered.   
  
"What about Brian?" He looked up and a slow smile crept onto his lips.   
  
"I love you more." We kissed and he drew my bra away from my body. A shiver went up my spine. Those were the exact words that we had said to each other our first time. I get giggly when I think about it now.   
  
His hands crawled down to my jeans and slowly slid them down my legs and I kicked off my sandals and he lifted my legs up and slid my jeans down. I ran my hands through his hair and ran my hands down his back. He kissed the small of my stomach and slowly pushed me down on the bed. He slowly slid my panties down and shed his own clothes.  
  
Not a single moment did our lips leave each others lips. He was inside of me now, and our movements were synchronized. I clung to him tightly, already falling into a sea of passion. Our peaks came slowly, and when he was spent, he lay beside me, wrapping me in his arms. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed the tip of my nose. I entwined our fingers together and he kissed the tips of my fingers.   
  
"Goodnight my darling. Tomorrow will be better," he whispered in my ear before we fell asleep.   
  
The aroma of breakfast wafted into my room and woke me up and noticed that Brad wasn't there beside me. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on, trying the cord around my waist and walking into the kitchen. Brad was just sliding eggs on to a plate.   
  
"And it's nor burned," I said, coming up from behind him and hugging him. He turned around and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Sit, eat. This is supposed to be a happy day," he said, and I sat down at the table. We started to eat, making eye contact almost every minute. After I was finished, I gathered the plates together, but he took them from me and put them in the sink.   
  
"Forget about the dishes," he whispered in my ear and nibbled on it. I giggled and he tugged me into our bedroom.   
  
"Brad!" I cried, but he pushed me on the bed and fell on top of me and kissed me.   
  
"It's too early," I complained, and he rolled off of me, laughing.   
  
"I've gotta go to work in an hour," he said. I moaned.   
  
"Why didn't you get it off?" I asked.   
  
"Because my boss is a bastard. I should get into the shower." He kissed me and walked into the bathroom. I folded my hands behind my head and smiled up at the ceiling.   
  
After Brad had left for work, I started to clean up the house, making the bed, doing the dishes, and talking a relaxing jog through the park.   
  
As I was jogging, someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around slowly and saw that Brian was standing behind me. Brian! My heart dropped into my stomach.   
  
"Brian," I said nervously, tittering.   
  
"Skye," he said. He had only changed a little, he still had those hazel eyes and his sandy blonde hair turned a shade lighter. It had seemed that he had grown about 2 inches. A shiver went up my spine.  
  
"I've heard of you little, episode," he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
"Episode?" I could only see where this was going.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Skye. It's a scandal, a fraud. Nothing had happened. It's all just an attempt for publicity." I arched my eyebrows and laughed.   
  
"Scandal? I see," I started to pick up the pace on my walking and charged forward. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him violently.   
  
"What!" I slapped his hand off of my shoulder.   
  
"Talk to me Skye."  
  
"NO!" I turned away, but he jumped in front of me.   
  
"I know that there's something that you want to tell me, I can see it in your eyes." I stopped and stared at him for a moment. He shifted his eyes away.   
  
"You're right, there is something that I want to tell you," I said, placing my hands on my hips. He smiled widely at the thought.   
  
"You're an arrogant, conniving asshole who has nothing better to do than to screw women over. I don't ever want you talking to me, and if I have to have a restraining order filed, I will! Now get out of my way!" I pushed him away and started to jog back home, practically sprinting. A tear slipped down my cheek. I wasn't going to cry, I told myself. I wiped my tear away and jogged upstairs and burst into the apartment.   
  
There was a call on answering machine, and I pressed play as I stripped out of my wind breaker.   
  
"Hey, it's me Brad. I got dinner reservations tonight at Che la rie at 6. So be ready when I get home. Dress to kill please. I'll see you later, love yah, bye." I smiled and ran into my room and sifted through the closet. The only dress that I could think of was the black one sleeve dress that I had bought for prom. I tossed it on the bed, and looked at the clock. It was already 3! I stripped out of my clothes and ran a bath and lit candles, sitting in the tub and relaxing for almost a half an hour.   
  
After my relaxing bath, I blow dried my hair and put it up elegantly and slipped into my dress, surprisingly it still fit. I put on my diamond earrings, and sifted for a necklace to wear. I found the locket that Zach had given me at his wedding. I chewed on my lip, and put it down, looking for a different necklace. I ended up wearing a pendant that my father, actually, my stepfather Rick, had given me. I waited for Brad to get home, and looked at his face when he had seen me.  
  
"You look . . . excellent. Let me change real quick." He kissed my cheek and ran into the bedroom to change. I went into the living room  
  
and waited until he had popped out. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with the head of a rose tucked into his breast pocket.   
  
"Hello," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.   
  
"Shall we be going?" I asked and grabbed my purse. He nodded, and pulled me outside.   
  
"Let's take your car," he said and walked outside, locking his arm with mine.   
  
"You'll never believe who I ran into today," I told Brad as we were being seated.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brian." His eyebrow raised.   
  
"What did he have to say?"  
  
"He just said that my little, episode was a scandal," I said, tossing my hand into the air.   
  
"It figures that he would say that," he muttered, and grabbed my hand and patted it. He patted his breast pocket and sighed with relief.   
  
"What?" I asked. His smile brightened.   
  
"Nothing," he sang.   
  
"What is it!" I reached over and tried to get what was in his pocket, but he pushed me back.   
  
"Hey, let me do some explaining." He went into his pocket and pulled out a black ring box. I sucked in my breath. His eyes glittered in the dim candlelight.   
  
"Happy now?" He asked, and I couldn't contain my laughter.  
  
"Yes, this was planned. Ever since you were brought home from the hospital, I've wanted to ask you, but I didn't have the guts to do it. Now that I'm in law school and pulling a part time job, I've matured a bit. And I'm finally going to ask you to marry me. I hope you'll say yes." He opened the box and in the light, glittered a gold ring with a diamond in the middle, and two smaller rubies on each side. I gasped and slowly took it from the box and slid it on my ring finger.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked. I looked up and nodded, tears glistening in my eyes.  
  
"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He held me tightly, and pulled away.   
  
"Now let's finish up dinner and get out of here." He kissed me and sat back down and we finished our dinner quietly.  
  
I imagined the day that I would get engaged. It would be on a beautiful morning in April, when it had just finished raining and everything was still wet. I imagined me and my lover walking through our magnificent rose garden, holding hands and chatting softly about things that we had usually talked about. He would suddenly get onto one knee and propose and I would certainly accept and he would sweep me into his arms and kiss me passionately.  
  
But I was with the man I love, Brad, and how he proposed to me didn't matter. He loved me, and I love him.   
  
After our romantic dinner, we had arrived home and a note was slid under the door.   
  
Your presence is requested tomorrow at 12:00 noon at the County Jail to speak with Zachary and Victoria. Presence is mandatory.   
  
I frowned and tossed the letter in the trash.   
  
"Who was it?" Brad asked, putting his chin on my shoulder and placing my hands on my hips.   
  
"Nothing important," I told him and turned around to kiss him.   
  
"Let us celebrate our engagement," he whispered in my ear, and pulled me into our bedroom. 


	7. SIX: Living a somewhat normal life

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up in the morning, rolling over and finding Brad had already left for school. I sighed and sat up, my eyes diverting to the wastebasket near my bed. The note was still crumpled up in a ball, waiting for me to pick it up. I sighed, flattened it out and read what it said.  
  
Your presence is requested tomorrow at 12:00 noon at the County Jail to speak with Zachary and Victoria. Presence is mandatory.   
  
I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. I rolled out of bed and got into the shower, taking my dear time. I wasn't going to hurry for them.   
  
I was ready soon enough, and I headed out the door and over to the County Jail, waiting for an officer to escort me back to the visiting areas. Mommy and Zach were sitting in the same room, the phone attach to their ears. I sat down, stared at the two of them before picking up the phone.   
  
"Hello Skye," Zach said first. Mommy had yet to say anything. She just stared back at me.   
  
"Hello," I muttered to the both of them, propping my elbow up on the table. "What did you want me here for."  
  
"I was hoping that I could talk to you about the house," Zach said.   
  
"I don't want to move in," I said simply.   
  
"Why not?" He asked curiously. I glared at him.   
  
"Because it was the house that we once lived in, and the house that all of this is based on," I growled.   
  
"That's a stupid reason to give up a million dollar house. It's in your name now. I can't do anything with it." I raised my eyebrows.   
  
"Why is she so quiet?" I asked. He turned in her direction.  
  
"She's just a little mad."  
  
"Why? Is it because that I caught her in the act?" I sneered. Her eyes darkened.  
  
"This is all your fault Skye. You are the only reason that I'm in here."  
  
"No, YOU are the reason that you're in here. You were the one that hated your child so much." I took a look at her. She looked pathetic in her bright orange jumpsuit with her hair pulled back and no makeup or jewelry on.   
  
"Please take the house. You can have everything inside of it."  
  
"I don't want it!"  
  
"Then you are in charge of selling it. It's not in my name anymore," he repeated. I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. If that was the only reason you wanted to talk to me, then I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait! We wanted to tell you that we're sorry," Zach replied. I spun around slowly.   
  
"You think SORRY is going to make it all better?" I asked, then cradled the phone. Zach pounded the glass, and the officer standing in the back of the room pulled him out of his chair and led him back to his cell. Mommy followed. I sighed and left the jailhouse, going back home to an empty house. I cleaned up a little bit and relaxed, watching some afternoon TV. Finally, Brad burst into the apartment, throwing down his backpack and rushing towards me.   
  
"Hello Darling," he boasted, sweeping me into his arms and crushing his lips on mine. I giggled and pushed him away.   
  
"And how was your day?" He asked. I shrugged. He tossed the stack of mail onto the kitchen counter and kissed me again.   
  
"All of my friends are excited for our engagement, and they're dying to meet you. Why don't we have a party in the downstairs lobby? We could rent it out for a few ours and formally announce our engagement to everyone we know. How about it?" I shrugged.   
  
"Sounds fine," I said, smiling. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He spun me in a circle and let go of me, reaching over for the stack of mail, mainly bills. He looked at one letter curiously, cocking his head to the side.   
  
"What?" I asked. He handed it to me.   
  
"It's from the local TV station," he said. My heart pounded as I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. I knew what it was going to say.   
  
Dear Miss Lawrence:  
  
Our TV station has heard about your recent ordeal, and we find it very interesting. Many rumors have been circulating around the story, and has become such a controversy, that local viewers of the station are calling to inquire whether we are going to do a story about you.   
  
We would truly love it if you could come down to KYWB's station and have one of our main anchors interview you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Karen Cook  
  
Director of KYWB channel 3  
  
I sighed. It was a brief letter, but it said all that it needed to say. I looked at Brad, who was waiting eagerly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"They want me to come down to the station and talk," I muttered, chewing on my lower lip.   
  
"Well, it's up to you if you want to or not," he said softly, slinging his arm around my waist.   
  
"I don't know if I want this out in the public though," I replied.   
  
"Well, it's already in the newspapers, and from there, lies upon lies will build. I highly recommend it." I shrugged.   
  
"I'll think about it." I declared and sat down on the couch. He sat next to me.   
  
"Why don't we start planning the party?" He asked cheerfully. I nodded.   
  
"Sure," I mumbled. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and started to jot things down. I threw out idea after idea, suggesting what we should eat, wear, drink, anything imaginable.   
  
"So far, this is a good start," Brad commented.   
  
"It's going to be the event of the year!" I cried. My mood had brightened more since I had read the letter.   
  
"Well, I'll get on the phone and start calling. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll be there in a sec," he said, picking up the phone and calling the lobby downstairs. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas and combed out my hair. Suddenly, a flashback popped into my head.  
  
In the morning, I awoke, thinking I was in my room. But when my eyes opened, I remembered what happened, and I had leaped out of the bed, and screamed. I looked down. He had apparently put a nightgown on me. Zach jolted up.   
  
"What?" he mumbled, scratching his head. He turned to me, and smiled.   
  
"Ah, darling Skye." He reached out to take me into his arms. I scooted farther back.   
  
"I hope you slept well," he muttered. Actually, I did, but I didn't tell him that. He stood up, and grabbed his boxer shorts, and slipped into them. I bolted for the door, but he noticed, and he ran faster.   
  
"No," he sang, wagging his forefinger. He grabbed me and hugged me.   
  
"You didn't like it?" he pouted. I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, well I'll just have to fix that." He brushed his lips against my cheek. I tore away from him, and folded my arms across my chest. He shook his head, and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, locking it. Tears spilled over my eyelids, as I walked over to Mommy's old vanity table. I sat down, staring into the mirror blankly. I picked up a brush, and started to brush my hair, making long strokes. I noticed my looks, how much I had changed. My eyes had grown darker. They almost looked like they were black than brown. My skin had become a little paler. My cheekbones were coming out beautifully. My lips became redder, like crimson. I also had a hypnotized stare, concentrating on one significant thing. I brushed my hair more, staring back into the mirror.   
  
I immediately dropped my brush and stepped back from the mirror. I wasn't going to let him ruin my life! I sighed, picked up the brush and put it back onto the counter and walked into the room, pulling back the covers and crawling in. I sank into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, and then Brad walked in.   
  
"Comfy?" he asked, kissing me. I nodded and smiled.   
  
"How did the call go?" I asked. He shrugged as he lifted his shirt and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.   
  
"OK, we've got the lobby rented for 4 hours two weeks from today," he replied, leaning over to turn off the light. I curled up next to him, yawning.   
  
"Tired much?" he asked. I nodded and he put his arms around my waist.   
  
"Goodnight," I whispered, and drifted off.   
  
In the morning, I was greeted by the smell of eggs being cooked in a skillet. I smiled and threw back the covers, heading into the kitchen where Brad was standing over the stove.   
  
"Good morning," I said, yawning and sitting at our table. He kissed my cheek as he put eggs on my plate.   
  
"Sleep well?" he asked. I nodded. For once in a while, I had a good night's sleep. He sat down and served himself.   
  
"You don't have work today?" I asked. He shook his head.   
  
"No. I put in a lot of overtime and they gave me a day off, for once," he muttered. I poured some milk and gulped it down.   
  
"We need to work on invitations tonight. If we want anyone to attend, we want them to know ahead of time," he said. I nodded.   
  
"I'll go to the store later. I need to buy groceries anyway," I muttered. I finished my breakfast quickly and put the dishes in the sink. The paper was on the counter, and I looked through it quickly, skimming the headlines. There was an article about me and Zach, but I ignored it and closed the paper back up.   
  
"I'm going to get into the shower," I said and walked into the bathroom, shedding my clothes and getting into the shower. When I had first gotten in, it was boiling hot, and the first thing that came to mind is when I had tried to rid of the things that Zach had done to me. I immediately turned down the water temperature and washed my hair. Brad walked in and started to shave.   
  
"Where are you going today?" I asked.   
  
"Got to pick up my paycheck and see a few friends. I won't be gone long."  
  
"Who are you going to see?"  
  
"Just buddies. Bobby, James," he replied. I nodded even though the couldn't see me.   
  
"Where do you have to go?" he repeated to me.   
  
"Just to the store, and I might pick up a new dress for the party," I explained.   
  
"Ah, that'll take forever," he muttered. I grunted and turned off the shower.   
  
"Can you hand me a towel?" I asked, poking my head out from the shower curtain. Instead of Brad standing there, Zach was. I jumped back and nearly slipped and fell in the tub.   
  
"You OK?" Brad asked, handing me a towel. I steadied myself and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just scared myself," I breathed and wrapped the towel around my body. I grabbed another for my hair and got out of the bathroom. I dried off and dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I blow dried my hair and put some sandals on and was ready to go. I grabbed my purse and my keys and kissed Brad good-bye.   
  
"I'll see you later," I said and headed down to my car, getting in and sighing happily.   
  
I loved this car. Everything inside of it. The interior, the radio, just the smell of roses put a smile on my face. Sure, Zach had bought it for me, but why waste a car like this? I started up, hearing the roar of the engine and sped off for the store. My cellphone rang, and I rummaged through my purse to find it. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.   
  
"Hello?" I cradled the phone with my shoulder.   
  
"Skye?" I instantly recognized the voice.   
  
"Ian Buchanan!" I cried. "How did you get my phone number?"  
  
"You gave it to me a while back, remember?" He asked. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Ian was a good school friend of mine back at Winston. We had really connected.   
  
"What have you been up to? Why haven't you called?" I asked, stopping at a light.   
  
"I've been around. Touring Europe and France and studying art, you know, stuff like that." I laughed.   
  
"Sure Ian. You were probably building a ramp," I replied.   
  
"No, I really was. Seriously," he defended.   
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was really a beautiful place. I heard what happened to you. I knew you step dad was creepy, but I didn't think anything like that would happen to you." I sighed. I really didn't want to think of Zach today, but I was going out in the public for the first time in weeks. I had to show my face sometime.   
  
"Yeah," I said softly. I didn't know what to say. "But it's done and over with."  
  
"Good, good for you. You're OK, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, yeah," I said quickly. I pulled up into the parking lot of the grocery store and parked.   
  
"What have you been up to Skye?" I sighed.   
  
"A lot of things," I said as I grabbed a grocery cart and walked through the aisles. "Just . . . stuff. Brad and I are getting engaged," I told him excitedly.   
  
"Wow, congratulations."  
  
"We're having a party on the 25th. You have to come. It wouldn't be a party without you."  
  
"Should I bring a few kegs?" He asked. I laughed.   
  
"No. This is a formal engagement. But you can't tell anyone," I said, looking around to make sure that no one had heard me. I wanted this to be announced at the party. "Promise?"   
  
"Yes, I promise, Cross my heart, swear to die, all that crap," he muttered, and I giggled.   
  
"It's so good to talk to you. What did you do after graduation?"  
  
"Well, not much really. I hooked up with that one chick, Maggie Carson, you know?"  
  
"Oh, really?" I hadn't talked to her in a long time, she used to be my best friend.   
  
"Yeah, but that didn't last long. She went for someone else."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know that she was interested in boys," I joked, both of us going into a peal of laughter. I smiled. I started to count how much this was going to cost.   
  
"Where are you now?" Ian asked.   
  
"I'm at the grocery store."  
  
"Ah, being miss Betty Crocker are you?" I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Hardly. I was supposed to come here and get invitations for the party, but somehow I decided that I was also going to go shopping for food," I muttered.   
  
"Well, I gotta go. I gotta get ready for a hot lunch date with Lacy Dodger." I gasped.   
  
"That girl? Please, don't even waste your time on her. She'll dump you faster than trash," I warned.   
  
"Ah, so what. I hear that she's working the streets now. After high school, her Mom died, her father went bankrupt, so she had to go live out on her own. She couldn't find a stable job, so that's what she's doing now." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.   
  
"Well, I have to be going now. Got a lot of things to do," I said and hung up after saying good-bye. It was really nice to talk to him. I finished up my shopping and hurried home. Brad was waiting for me and helped me unload the groceries.   
  
"Buy enough for the whole penthouse?" He asked sarcastically. I smirked.   
  
"Just unload. We have a lot of stuff to do."  
  
The two weeks passed quickly, and it was the night of the party. I had bought a new dress, a black spaghetti strap dress. I bought a new diamond necklace and a pair of shoes. Brad rented a nice tux. The apartment wasn't as decorated because we weren't really up to it. I waited anxiously by the door for our first guests to arrive. It was Ian. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek.   
  
"God, it's so good to see you," I said. He smiled. He had grown so much more handsome. He got taller, he was about 6 foot now, and had a professional look to him. Ian and Brad shook hands, and the guests started filing in afterwards.   
  
It was a steady stream of people, close friends, acquaintances, people from Brad's work and school. They all questioned what the party was for, but I couldn't say a word until Brad had made his announcement. Lydia Becker was invited, and she pulled me aside to give me some news.   
  
"Before I came here, I was talking to David Arnold, Mr. James' lawyer, and he said that he put in his plea-" before she could say more, I held up my hand.   
  
"Lydia, tonight is supposed to be a good night. I don't want any news about Zach," I said. "I really don't need to hear any more bad news." She sighed and nodded.   
  
"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you," she said. I nodded and thanked her kindly.   
  
I circled around the lobby, greeting people and saying hello to long lost friends. Brad circulated with me, but pulled me aside for a moment.   
  
"What?" I asked. He took the engagement ring from my finger. "What are you taking that for?"  
  
"I meant to do it earlier, but I just remembered."  
  
"I don't think I get it," I said, giving him a curious look. He grinned.   
  
"You'll see," he said, and hurried through the crowd. He raised his wine glass and tapped on it gently with a fork. He ushered me over and I stood by his side. The crowd was quiet.   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, you all must be wondering why we had a party like this," Brad began. "And now your question is finally going to be answered." He pushed the crowd back and got on one knee. I blushed furiously. He swiveled to the crowd.   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to announced that Skye Lawrence is to be the future Mrs. Brad Collington." He slipped the ring on my finger as the crowd gasped and cheered.   
  
"To the newly engaged!" Ian cried, raising his glass. Everyone clinked glass and cheered. I looked at Brad.   
  
"I love you," he whispered in my ear. The band began to perform a slow song, and Brad took me out onto the dance floor and I threw my arms around him and danced.   
  
"This has been a pretty successful night if I do say so myself," Brad mentioned. I nodded and looked into his eyes. Eyes that were troubled because of me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment. This would be a night I would remember forever. 


	8. Seven:A strange nightmare

Chapter 7  
  
A strange nightmare  
  
The morning after the engagement party, I decided to give the TV station that asked me for an interview, a call. The woman that had sent me the letter, Karen Cook, had answered the phone.  
  
"Skye! Oh, I'm so glad you called," she cried. Her voice sounded sweet and sincere.  
  
"Yes, I was actually dreading this phone call," I admitted. I didn't know if I was ready to tell the city what had happened. She giggled.  
  
"Oh, I know. But believe me, we will have our most trusted anchor interview you, and you'll feel very comfortable," she assured me. It put a small smile on my face.  
  
"When would you like me to drop by?"  
  
"Oh, when are you not busy?" she asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Probably tomorrow afternoon," I predicted.  
  
"Great. Try not to make any plans for that day. I don't know how long the interview will take," She suggested. I took her advice wisely. "Oh, and don't worry about what you wearing or how you look. We'll take care of that," she added.  
  
"I won't. I don't do it that much anyway," I mumbled. She laughed again.  
  
"Well, thank you for calling us back. It's a great honor to have you on our station. I'll see you tomorrow at, oh, about twelve?"  
  
"Sure," I blurted.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. I stared at it for a moment and then hung it up.  
  
Was I comfortable with doing this interview? I had only told a select few of people, and even then, I didn't want to tell them, exception for Brad. He was the only one I had wanted to tell. But, I thought, maybe it was for the better that I get this horrible burden off of my chest and tell how I feel, and what had happened. I shook my head and walked away from the phone, turning on the TV for the afternoon news.  
  
"In other news today, Zachary James, charged with rape and kidnapping charges, has pleaded not guilty in the case of Skye Lawrence, who was held hostage in her house for 3 weeks and brutally raped." I nearly flew off of the couch.  
  
"Not Guilty!" I screamed at the TV. I ran my fingers through my hair, wanting to tug all of the silky strands out of my head. Not guilty? How could he not be guilty! I started to tremble as I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. How could he do this to me? How could he deny what he had done? How could he!  
  
"You bastard!" I screamed and sat down on the couch, sobbing harder than I ever had before. My shoulders were heaving with every sob, my wailing growing louder and louder. Large, fat tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto my jeans. After a few moments passed, I didn't realize that Brad had even walked into the door until he was asking me what was wrong.  
  
"He's pleaded not guilty!" I wailed loudly. He sighed and looked away. I sobbed harder, seeing the pain in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes.  
  
"Skye, look at me," he commanded loudly. I ceased my sobbing for one solitary moment and looked at him. "We are going to testify against him, and we will prove to the grand jury that Zach is guilty for what he has done. And you're not going to be alone. I'll be by your side continually." I looked at him for a moment before bursting into tears. He sat on the couch next to me, pulled me onto his lap, and rocked me back and forth in his arms.  
  
"Shh. . . " I shook my head and buried my face into his chest. Soon, I stopped crying and he still rocked me in his arms until I grew weary and weak. He helped me sit up.  
  
"C'mon, you need to get some rest. You've exhausted yourself very much." He aided me as I walked into the bedroom. He peeled back the covers and I slid in between the sheets.  
  
"Sleep," he announced and kissed my forehead. He looked down at me sorrowfully as I rolled on my side.  
  
"My dear Skye, everything will be over soon," he whispered and lay by my side until I had fallen asleep.  
  
Nightmares did not invade my sleep. Instead, it was a wonderful dream about my wedding to be. I was dressed in an elegant eggshell white gown, the bodice showing a hefty bosom. It flowed down the aisle as I stood next to Brad, who was wearing a black tux with a rose tucked into his breast pocket. He held both of my hands as we exchanged vows. The dream faded, and I woke up in the middle of the night, near midnight. I sat up, and thought that I had heard something in the kitchen. My curiosity itched at my brain, and I decided to throw the covers off of my legs and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
It was completely dark and quiet; the only thing I could hear was the rush of the cars down below on the street. My heart was pounding furiously, and I ran over to the front door where a baseball bat was lying in the corner of the room. I picked it up and gripped it.  
  
The noise, whatever it was, had stopped. I investigated a little further to find out that a bottle of dish soap had fallen into the sink only because of the window that was open had knocked it down, the sheer curtains flowing from the light breeze. I sighed with relief and turned around, only to see a tall, dark figure standing at the other side of the living room. My heart leaped into my throat.  
  
"It's good that Brad taught you how to hold a bat properly," the voice said, and instantly as the first word spewed from it's dark mouth, I knew who it was. I didn't reply, instead, he laughed.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" He asked as his footsteps boomed in my ears. I flinched at every one of them, but didn't let my guard down. I wasn't going to let him scare me, I vowed to myself. He stepped close enough for me to see his face in the dim moonlight that poured into the house from the kitchen window. He had looked the same that he had before he was arrested. He was clean shaven, and wearing one of his fine suits, his perfectly straight and white teeth glimmering when he beamed.  
  
"I'm not afraid," I whispered shakily. "You're only a just a part of my imagination." He laughed, his bellow ringing in my head.  
  
"You wish I wasn't real Skye. I haunt your dreams at night. I lay by your side, waiting for you to welcome me back into your life." I closed my eyes and shook my head, tears erupting underneath my eyelids.  
  
"No," I choked. He laughed again, this one more chilling to the bone. I stayed frozen, my arms aching from holding up the bat so long.  
  
"Remember when I told you that I wasn't going to leave you, ever? Didn't I tell you that I was always going to be truthful to you Skye?" He queried. I shook my head. He took another step forward and grabbed a lock of my hair and smelled it. His hand felt so light to the touch. . .  
  
"It's like I've traveled back into time," he whispered, and the room suddenly got bright. The bat was no longer in my hand, and it seemed my pajamas weren't on anymore; they felt lighter. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was back in hell.  
  
We were in Zach's room again. I was wearing the red silk nightgown he had put on me and he was standing there with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. I started trembling with fear, but I didn't want to show it. He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. I wanted to swat it away as quickly as I could, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. I wanted to scream, talk, yell, but I was literally in Zach's control.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I was always in control Skye?" He asked me. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I stood in my spot. My brain was screaming at me to do something, but my body functions had shut down. Instead, a warm, tingling, feeling grew at the pit of my stomach. It was an overwhelming feeling of emotion, a feeling of . . . love.  
  
"I can control every thing you do Skye. Your feelings, your motions, and timing," he announced. He kissed me again, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. He pulled away, and my mouth parted to form words.  
  
"Yes, Zachary," I choked mechanically. My eyes were wide. How could he make me speak? My arms suddenly shot around his neck and I stepped toward him.  
  
"Zach, I missed you," I said seductively. His smile couldn't have grown any wider. He placed his hands on my hips and pressed his body to mine. It felt so light next to me, I thought he wasn't standing there. Suddenly, I blinked, and he had lost all of his power, his control over me. I ran away from him and over to the balcony. He growled angrily and tried to get back his control, but I thought of Brad and anything that didn't involve Zach at all.  
  
It had started raining, the rain so light against my bare skin that I didn't even imagine it was falling on top of me. A cold shiver went down my spine, but I could tell it wasn't from the rain, it was from Zach's penetrating stare as he watched me run to the edge of the balcony. I shook my head and grasped the railing, concentrating on my wedding day that was to come.  
  
"Skye! I know you want to let go and come back to me!" Zach roared behind me as he approached. I let out a cry and faced him. His face was twisted in a concentrated state, trying to get me back into his control, but I fought him away by stepping out onto the railing of the balcony. It felt cold, wet and slippery underneath my bare feet.  
  
"Don't even think about coming near me, Zach! Or I'll jump down!" I yelled over the sheets of rain that drummed on top of my head. I turned around to see him freeze in his spot, a look of anger on his face. I turned around again and looked down at the ground. The dirt was becoming muddy, the green grass turning to a dark brown because of the mud. I could hear the distant sound of cars driving by the front of the house, which sparked my curiosity. Zach lived in a gated community, almost half a mile away from a main road. Why were there so many cars driving by the house? Was it police cars, coming to my rescue to get me out of this horrible nightmare? I thought, this couldn't be real. This has to be another dream. It has to be. . .  
  
Suddenly, Zach's hands were on my waist, trying to pull me back but I struggled with him, a boom of thunder echoing in the air.  
  
"Skye! Skye!" He kept calling my name, but I kept my eyes closed and thought of Brad to keep Zach from getting back into my brain and controlling my every move. I tried to step off of the balcony, but he had his arms wrapped around my waist so tightly, I couldn't get free. Another boom of thunder sounded, and I opened my eyes.  
  
"Skye!" Brad was screaming in my ear. My eyes widened to realize where I was. I was on our balcony railing, the rain drumming on top of my head. My pajamas were soaked to the skin, and my hair was pasted to my face and neck. I screamed and stopped defending myself. Beneath me, I could hear the louder roar of the cars as they drove by. I shivered just to think that I would have plunged to my death. Brad pulled me back into the house, falling down on the floor, gasping for breath from the apparent struggle.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" I sputtered, bracing myself on my hands. Brad sat up and took a deep breath.  
  
"You, you must have been sleepwalking," he muttered. Fear struck me, but so did relief at the same time. I was glad that it wasn't a nightmare, but it horrified me to think that if Brad hadn't woken up and heard me. . .  
  
"How, how did you know I was out here?" I stammered. Brad saw the fear in my eyes, and he held me close to him. I didn't want him to be romantic now, but his embrace was so warm and welcoming.  
  
"I heard you moaning and yelling, and when I didn't see that you were in bed, I panicked and ran out and saw you scrambling onto the balcony." He croaked. It was hard to breathe now, and soon, I collapsed into sobs. We sat on the floor for a few minutes and then he stood up.  
  
"C'mon, get up, let's go back to bed," he announced and walked back to our room with me.  
  
I don't remember the passing hours between that time and 8:00, but I remember I was just about to fall asleep just when my alarm went off. I groaned and pressed the off button on the clock, and looked at Brad. He was peacefully asleep, curled up beside me. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make a strong pot of coffee. The back door was open, letting a nice, cool breeze. The rain had stopped early on in the morning and all that remained were gray clouds. I sat at the table and stared down into my cup of coffee, watching the steam rise and the black liquid float around in the mug. Brad had woken up, and he saw me sitting there.  
  
"You OK?" He asked, and I nodded. He poured himself some coffee and added a little creamer. He took a sip and spit it back out when he tasted it.  
  
"This is strong," he coughed as he added more creamer and sugar to it.  
  
"I needed a strong pot. I didn't get any sleep," I muttered into my coffee. He glanced at me and sat down at the table across from me. He took my hands into his and looked at me.  
  
"Skye, I'm seriously considering that you need to talk to a counselor or a psychotherapist," he blurted, and I looked up sharply. He looked away. "Oh Skye, please don't give me that look," he pleaded.  
  
"I'm not giving you any look," I snapped, looking up.  
  
"It's just, ever since. . . " I didn't let him finish.  
  
"YOU try going through what I went through Brad!" I screamed at him. He immediately regretted what he had said.   
  
"Skye, I know what you've been through-"  
  
"Then don't assume things!" I cried. "I am NOT crazy."  
  
"I didn't assume you were crazy!" He roared. "I only suggested it because it would help you in the long run." I didn't answer him. Instead, I stormed from the table and walked into the bathroom and started to run water for a shower. I could hear the smash of a coffee mug on the floor and Brad's yelling and cursing. I ignored it and shed my damp pajamas and got into the shower, ripping the shower curtain across the rod angrily.  
  
I didn't want to think about it anymore, I vowed. I wasn't going to get myself upset over this. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair angrily, almost ripping out strands of hair as I did so. I rinsed it out and conditioned my hair, resisting the urge to cry. I promised myself that wouldn't cry today, of all days. I got out of the shower and reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. There was silence in the house. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that Brad had left. He didn't leave a note, either, which really made me angry.  
  
"Damn him," I muttered, walking into my room. I picked out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and put my hair up carelessly. The people at KYWB would probably change it anyway, I thought. I put a pair of sandals on, and looked at the clock. It was 10:00. I still had a few hours to kill. I decided that I would go down to third avenue where I had bought my first dress, to look at wedding dresses.  
  
Down at the shop, there were already customers parading through the aisles. They were having a 30 percent off sale on all of the gowns.  
  
"Are you finding everything OK ma'am?" One of the sales ladies asked me. I nodded and reached out to touch a specific gown. It was made of pure white silk. I pulled it off the rack and held it out in front of me. It was a spaghetti strap with a stiff bodice. It had a pure white skirt which flared out slightly at the waist. The straps were made out of pearls and the top edge of the bodice and at the bottom of the dress. I thought this was appealing, so I asked if I could try this on.  
  
"Oh, definitely," she said. "I'm Trish," she introduced herself.  
  
"Skye," I muttered, and she smiled.  
  
"How old are you? You look 18," she asked.  
  
"I'm about to turn 20," I replied, and she gasped.  
  
"You, look so young," she said as we walked to the dressing area. I got a good look at her. She was slim, wearing a black polo shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was styled in a layered bob which framed her face. She wore a little too much blush and not too much eye shadow. "Right this way," she pointed to a dressing room and I walked inside, dropping my purse and starting to take off my clothes. I was starting to get excited about my wedding again. For days, I hadn't even thought of the actual wedding itself. I hadn't had thought who was going to be my bridesmaid, and who was going to walk me down the aisle. I slipped into the dress and didn't look into the mirror. I was going to wait until I got onto the stores' walkway to see it for myself. I walked out, and Trish's eyes lit up. I closed my eyes and looked at the dozens of mirrors that surrounded me.  
  
It was like the dress was made for me. Sure, there was going to be adjustments and such, but it was perfect for me. I didn't want to look at any others.  
  
"That's the one," Trish declared. I spun around in the mirror. "But were going to have to make size adjustments." She pulled out a tape measure from around her neck and measured my waist, chest, length and other dimensions.  
  
"All I'll need to do is take off a few inches here and there, but other than that, it will be just so perfect. When is the big day?"  
  
"We haven't set a date yet," I said softly.  
  
"Haven't had time?" She asked as she looked over the dress, writing down what she needed to fix. I nodded and spun around.  
  
"Is their shoes, and a matching veil that goes with this?" I asked, changing the subject. She thought about it.  
  
"Actually, I think I do. Let me check," she said, scurrying off. I sat down and propped my head up with my elbow. I absolutely loved this dress. And I wanted it right now. I wanted to get married right now. But right now, I thought, I didn't know what was going to happen between me and Brad. I didn't know if it was going to be off, I didn't know what was going to happen. I blew air out of my lips and watched as Trish came back.  
  
"How about this?" she suggested, handing me the veil and placing the shoes by my side. I took the veil from her. It was a sheer veil with a tiara of pearls holding it up. I took out my hair and shifted it into place, folding it over.  
  
"You should wear your hair up," Trish decided. I nodded and looked over at the shoes. I slipped into the shoes and stood up.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes, Of course, after you do the adjustments." Her eyes widened.  
  
"OK, cash or credit?"  
  
"Credit." I still had money that Zach gave me a while back from a trust fund that I never got to use for college. I went back into the dressing room and changed into my clothes. She walked up to the counter and put the price in.  
  
"Altogether with the shoes and the veil, its 4,000." I smiled and reached into my checking book.  
  
"I thought you said that you were going to use credit," she said.   
  
"I have enough money in my checking account to pay for it," I mumbled and wrote her a check for 4,000 dollars. I handed it to her, and she made me pull out my ID, and sign the check.  
  
"OK, all set," she said. I thanked her and headed out of the store. I looked at my watch. It was quarter to 12:00. I got into my car and sped off to the TV station, hoping that this would go smooth and easy. 


End file.
